Separados Por El Tiempo
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Siendo pequeños fueron separados,se amaban sin saberlo,el tiempo y la distancia los separaría,sin saber que algún día sus vidas se unirían de nuevo para nunca volver a separarse,y descubrir que se amaban intensamente.Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Prólogo: Separados Por El Tiempo

¿Qué es el amor?, es un instante.

Esa idea se había introducido lentamente a la cabeza de Diamante, cuando vio alejarse a la única persona que había querido en su corta vida. Recordaba perfectamente ese horrible día de guerra.

Eran los mejores amigos, solo contaban con 15 años y ella con 13, eran inseparables, no había día que no se vieran u hablaran.

Siempre salían a la calle a jugar, a explorar, en busca de nuevas aventuras, siempre hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, no existían los secretos entre ellos.

Cada segundo que pudieran pasar juntos ellos lo aprovechaban, no existía nada malo entre ellos, reían, lloraban, jugaban, peleaban, todo lo hacían juntos, habían estado juntos por diez años, ninguno de los dos tenía amigo alguno, solo se tenían ellos.

Ambos tenían problemas en casa, por eso se entendían mejor, el padre de ella había muerto cuando estaba pequeña, de un infarto, y su madre se había vuelto a casar con un hombre que ella no quería, pues el no mostraba cariño por ella.

El también había perdido a su padre, alguien lo había asesinado, nunca pudo comprenderlo, solo le quedaba su madre enferma y su hermano pequeño. Ambos sabían lo que era el dolor, la perdida, la muerte.

Eran pequeños para saber o para darse cuenta de que existía un gran amor entre ellos, eran pequeños para saber lo que el amor significaba, solo se necesitaban mutuamente. Sabían perfectamente que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, lo único que deseaban era pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Pero la situación era terrible, la guerra no tardaría en llegar al pueblo, aunque ellos no tenían idea de lo que sucedía, tenían la ligera sensación de que sus días juntos estaban contados.

Ese día por la tarde, Serena había llegado llorando, el la había abrazado fuertemente, la había consolado.

"Nos iremos pronto", habían sido sus palabras, el no soporto la idea de separarse de aquella pequeña persona que le brindaba felicidad y tranquilidad, no soporto la idea de no volver a ver su tierno rostro.

Diamante volvió a casa con su hermano y su madre, se encontraban esperándolo sentados en la salita.

-Hijo mío, la guerra nos ha alcanzo, y debemos huir, no podemos quedarnos aquí, mañana mismo partiremos.-le había dicho su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pueblo estaba en peligro, el solo había escuchado sobre la guerra en la radio, era inevitable, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarse a ella de una u otra manera, y eso le partió el corazón.

Al día siguiente por la mañana corrió desesperadamente hasta casa de Serena, debía verla por última vez, tenía que hacerlo.

La tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron por el pequeño bosque. Por dentro se moría de miedo, hubiera querido huir con ella, lejos de todo, pues era su persona favorita.

-Yo…ya casi me voy.-dijo Serena agachando la cabeza.

-Quisiera poder quedarme aquí, contigo, quisiera que pudiéramos irnos al mismo lugar.

Serena lo abrazó, el la rodeo con sus brazos, ¿Qué sabían ellos del amor?, eran unos pequeños, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, los dos se complementaban, y a ambos les dolía en el alma separarse.

-No me quiero separar de ti.-dijo ella.

-Algún día nos reencontraremos, algún día seremos amigos como lo somos ahora, jugaremos juntos, nos pasearemos juntos, caminaremos juntos tomados de la mano, platicaremos sobre nuestro día, nos contaremos nuestros secretos, te lo juro, estaremos juntos de nuevo, por que…por que necesitamos hacerlo.

-¿Lo prometes?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, triste, por no saber que tan cierta era su promesa, pero debía aferrarse a una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, debía creer que volvería a saber de ella, debía creerlo.

Serena saco de su bolsillo una cadena y la deposito en las manos de Diamante.

-Quiero que te quedes con ella.

-Pero…es la cadena que pertenecía a tu padre, no podría hacerlo, es lo único que te queda de el.

-Lo sé…pero quiero que tengas algo con lo que puedas recordarme siempre, ¡no quiero que me olvides!-dijo soltando las primeras lágrimas.

-Nunca lo haré, nunca lo haré.

Diamante también se desabrocho el relicario que colgaba de su cuello y se lo entrego.

-Entonces quédate con esto, por favor, y piensa en mí todos los días.

Se volvieron a abrazar por última vez, esta vez se estrecharon más fuerte, ambos lloraban, sabiendo que probablemente jamás se volverían a ver.

-Nunca nos dejaremos de querer, ¿cierto?

-Nunca.-contestó el.

Volvieron a casa de Serena tomados de la mano, llorando, en silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a articular palabra alguna, el dolor era inmenso. La madre y el padrastro de Serena la llamaron, era hora de marcharse, era hora de subirse al coche.

Separaron sus manos y Serena camino hasta el coche, le dijo adiós con un movimiento de manos, el no pudo moverse, se quedo paralizado mientras la veía marcharse. Se subió al coche, el coche comenzó a moverse, ella miró por el vidrio trasero, vio como el había comenzado a correr tras el coche inútilmente con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Y entonces el se preguntó, ¿Qué es el amor?, es un instante.

* * *

Sé que estoy escribiendo también la de Luchando contra mi amor, pero de pronto se me vino esta idea a la mente y decidí plasmarla de una vez, no aguante esperarme hasta acabar la otra, espero les guste.


	2. Reencuentro

Diez años. Diez años desde la última ves que habían estado juntos, el acababa de cumplir sus 25, se había convertido en un hombre, su cabello era mas largo, platinado, grisáceo, lacio, aun seguía siendo paliducho, definitivamente era mas alto, 1.80 m., sus músculos había crecido, las facciones de su rostro se encontraban mas marcadas, sus ojos se habían tornado de un azul mas intenso y se habían agrandado, sus labios eran finos, nunca sonreía, le gustaba vestir bien, ir formal, no le gustaba socializar mucho, siempre que podía evitaba el contacto con la gente, ahora se encontraba estudiando en la facultad de filosofía y letras de Tokio. Había perdido a su madre a causa de su enfermedad tan solo unos meses después de haber huido del pueblo en el que había nacido, se había tenido que hacer cargo de su hermano desde esa temprana edad, no había sido nada fácil, conseguir alimento, trabajos rápidos, conseguir donde pasar la noche, ir de pueblo en pueblo buscando suerte, hasta que pudo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en una casa de un señor importante y rico, hacía cualquier trabajo que le pidieran hacer a cambio de techo y comida para el y Zafiro, trabajo ahí durante 8 años, y conforme Zafiro creció también le ayudo a trabajar, en todos esos años se gano la confianza de su jefe, el señor Furuhata les había tomado cariño, por lo que les dio trabajos mas importantes y un sueldo para cada uno, además de que les dio educación, pudiendo terminar así la secundaria y preparatoria y hacía dos años los dos habían decidido que era hora de estudiar una carrera, y el señor Furuhata los ayudo a conseguir un lugar en la universidad y les pago el viaje hasta Tokio, les mandaría una mensualidad siempre. Ambos vivían en la universidad, llevaban dos años estudiando en la facultad, Zafiro era la única persona a la que Diamante trataba.

Su forma de ser había cambiado completamente desde el día en el que el y Serena se habían separado por siempre, y mas aun cuando su madre murió, nunca pudo querer o amar a alguien mas, nunca pudo sacarse de la cabeza a esa niña de 13 años que nunca pudo volver a ver, aun llevaba la cadena que le había regalado ese último día en el pecho, jamás se separaba de ella. Y ahí a donde quiera que iban la buscaba, inútilmente, buscaba en cada recoveco de cada pueblo por el que pasaban, sin suerte, se había dado por vencido al recorrer todo el pueblo en donde habían encontrado al señor Furuhata.

Pero no la olvido, no quiso hacerlo, aunque había aceptado que no se encontraría con ella nunca más, la quiso aun, aun podía sentir sus frágiles brazos alrededor de su cuello, recordó esa constante pregunta que se hacía cada noche desde ese día en el que huyeron, ¿Qué era el amor?, un instante, y jamás sintió ese instante de nuevo.

* * *

Serena acababa de cumplir los 23, su primer día en la facultad se acercaba, y eso la asustaba mas que nada en el mundo, se encontraba sola en su habitación, viendo fotos de su niñez en el pueblo, mientras derramaba constantes lágrimas, como cada ves que recordaba a su querido Diamante, ya habían transcurrido diez largos años en los que no supo de el ni una sola ves. Dejo las fotografías en la cama y se paro para poder mirarse en el espejo, había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, era mucho más alta a comparación de cuando tenía 13, medía ya 1.68 m, no se explicaba como era que había crecido mas que la mayoría de las muchachas en la secundaria. Su cabello también había crecido enormemente, ya le llegaba hasta donde su espalda terminaba, y se había tornado de un color dorado oscuro, que brillaba mucho bajo el efecto de los rayos ultravioleta, su cuerpo definitivamente había cambiado, se había desarrollado completamente, se había hecho curvilínea, delgada, con unas piernas largas y perfectas, su voz era mas suave y dulce. De igual forma su forma de ser había sufrido transformaciones, ahora era mas responsable, inteligente, siempre cuidaba sus estudios, no le importaba nada mas, aunque le resultaba difícil desenvolverse en público, tenía unos cuantos amigos, aunque nunca encontró uno como Diamante.

Se había mudado a Tokio desde ese día en el que tuvieron que huir, ya eran diez años viviendo bajo el encanto de Tokio, se había enamorado de la ciudad.

Su hermanita menor, Rini, quien había nacido tan solo unos meses después de llegar a Tokio, había entrado a su habitación a molestarla, como de costumbre, apenas cumpliría los once, a pesar de su molesta actitud ella la adoraba, de alguna manera le recordaba a ella cuando tenía la misma edad, era lo único bueno que le había pasado en todos esos años, aunque seguía teniendo problemas con el esposo de su madre, que parecía nunca aceptarla. Trato de ser fuerte, aunque nunca pudo quitarse el dolor de la separación, siempre estuvo presente, pero toda esperanza de volver a verlo se había esfumado con el paso de los años, pero lo seguía queriendo igual, seguía siendo su primer amor, aunque nunca se lo confeso, recordó lo suave que era su mano, sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos, ¿Por qué ningún chico le parecía lo suficientemente guapo?, por que siempre se interponía el recuerdo de su amado Diamante entre ella y cualquier chico. Tomo el relicario entre sus manos, el único recuerdo que tenía de el, y se pregunto si el aun tendría la cadena de su padre, rogó por que fuera así.

* * *

Era el primer día de clases, Zafiro había salido por algo de comer, así que Diamante decidió ir al único lugar donde se sentía bien solo, la biblioteca. Al llegar tomo el mismo lugar de siempre, había extrañado ese lugar durante los dos meses de ausencia, había pasado el verano en casa del señor Furuhata, como cada ves que tenían vacaciones, a excepción de que ahora habían regresado con el arrogante Andrew Furuhata, que era dos años menor que el, pero se llevaban muy mal, simplemente no podían aceptarse el uno al otro a pesar de todos sus intentos. Estaría estudiando con ellos de ahora en adelante, y eso le molesto de sobremanera, pero no lo expreso. Tomo el libro que había dejado la última vez y se sentó para continuar leyéndolo. No supo cuanto duro allí inmerso en la lectura, pero se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, por lo que dejo el libro en su lugar y volvió a la habitación que compartía con Zafiro.

Mientras caminaba encontró tirado en el suelo un panfleto que solían hacer los estudiantes sobre diferentes temas, por lo que no presto atención al camino, mientras estaba muy atento a la hoja de papel no se dio cuenta que del otro lado venía una chica también muy distraída para percatarse de que estaba a punto de chocar con el.

Serena se golpeo contra el pecho de Diamante y por la fuerza y el mal equilibrio cayó al suelo, derramando sus libros por doquier, llevaba el cabello suelto, con un pequeño broche de lado izquierdo y una falda color verde pistache hasta las rodillas. Diamante dejo de leer el panfleto para poder admirar lo que había sucedido, miro a la chica extraña para el tirada en el suelo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, aunque le molesto el hecho de que la chica fuera tan distraída, por lo que muy a su pesar le tendió la mano.

Serena tomo su mano, dudosa, por alguna razón extraña en ese momento cruzo por su cabeza una de las tantas veces en que había tomado de la mano a su querido amigo.

Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Diamante brillaban, y los de ella también, el era el chico mas lindo que había conocido hasta ahora, admiro sus hermosos ojos, algo de esos dos enormes ojos le recordó a su amado Diamante, algo en su aire, en su presencia.

Diamante se había quedado sin palabras por algunos segundos, no podía negar que tenía frente a sus ojos a una especia de ángel, no supo describirlo, pero algo le molesto de ella, le molesto mucho que sus ojos fueran iguales a los de ella, pues esos ojos nunca hubiera podido olvidarlos ni en cien años.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, niña torpe?

-Lo lamento es que no encuentro la biblioteca y…

Diamante había comenzado a recoger sus libros y se los entrego, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva, lo que hizo que a Serena se le erizara la piel.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.

Diamante le dio la espalda y continuo caminando, sin dejar terminar de hablar a la chica, no se había percatado de que su pulso estaba acelerado y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de sacar su cadena y apretarla contra si.

Serena no pudo evitar mirar como se alejaba por el corredor, sus mejillas se habían encendido, pero no estaba segura de si había sido causa de la vergüenza o del curioso encuentro. Pero le agrado su forma tan varonil de caminar, un impulso la llevo a sacar su relicario de debajo de su blusa y besarlo.


	3. Fuera De Casa

Serena se encontraba en casa, terminando de comer, el domingo estaba a punto de terminar, escucho que Rini se quejaba a lo lejos por alguna razón, se levanto de la mesa y dejo los platos en el lavadero, al salir de la cocina encontró al señor Nishimura. Su padrastro.

El señor Nishimura nunca había mostrado cariño por Serena, y eso lo sabía perfectamente Ikuku Tsukino, y a pesar de ello no hacía nada. Por supuesto que a Rini la adoraba, pues era su hija de sangre, y aunque Rini fuera hija del señor Nishimura, como Serena siempre lo había llamado, nunca se había atrevido a llamarlo "papá", ella sentía que no lo merecía, aun así adoraba a Rini, y le resultaría difícil separarse de ella tanto tiempo, pero sabía que ese era el propósito del señor Nishimura.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Serena?

-No lo entiendo, señor Nishimura.

-Sabes de lo que te hablo, sabes que quiero que vivas en la universidad.

-¿Por qué quiere usted eso?

-No eres buena influencia para mi Rini, ella debe alejarse de ti antes de que comience a actuar como tu, incluso ya tiene algunas de tus actitudes.

Ikuku los escucho desde la habitación de Rini, se sintió mal por no poder hacer nada por su hija, si Kenji no hubiera muerto…

Salió de la habitación de Rini después de verificar que se había quedado dormida y se dirigió a la sala.

-Ikuku, debes decirle a Serena que debe quedarse a vivir en la universidad, por Rini.

Ikuku no dijo una sola palabra, tan solo agacho la mirada, no se atrevía a mirar a su hija, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Madre…-dijo Serena acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos.- ¿Tu quieres que me vaya, madre?

Ikuku seguía sin decir nada, pero levanto la vista hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, no resistió ver la mirada triste de su hija que le suplicaba un poco de apoyo.

Serena al ver que su madre estaba de acuerdo con el señor Nishimura, la soltó y se alejo un poco.

-Esta bien…viviré en la universidad, pero no lo hago por usted, señor Nishimura, ni por ti, madre, lo haré por Rini, por que a pesar de todo la adoro, y no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Serena corrió hasta su habitación para poder estar sola y llorar sin ser molestada, se dedico a empacar sus cosas, mientras lloraba pensando en que su vida había cambiado desde la muerte de su padre Kenji, y desde que su amado Diamante había desaparecido de su vida, sabía que ellos dos la habían querido de verdad.

Pero tendría que ser fuerte ahora que comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida, lo veía como comenzar de cero otra vez, conocería gente nueva, se dedicaría a lo que tanto le gustaba, esperaba poder tener una nueva vida, y olvidarse aunque fuera por ratos de lo amarga que su vida se había tornado.

Al terminar de empacar se recostó en su cama y recordó a Molly Osaka, al menos la tendría a ella en la universidad, había sido su única amiga en la secundaria y en la preparatoria. Trato de dormir, para poder levantarse temprano por la mañana para ir a la universidad, su nuevo hogar.

Se dio un baño y después salió con sus maletas hechas a la sala, en donde el señor Nishimura la esperaba, junto con su madre y Rini. Salió de la casa y subió sin ayuda sus maletas al coche, Rini se sentó junto con ella en el asiento trasero, Rini se acurruco con Serena, y a Serena se le oprimió el pecho de saber que la vería muy poco de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar al campus el señor Nishimura no bajo del coche, Ikuku bajo a despedirse de su hija, aunque se sentía ciertamente culpable por lo sucedido.

Se acerco lentamente a Serena, con temor a que la rechazara, pero Serena no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y estrecharla fuerte.

-Madre, no importa que hagas la voluntad del señor Nishimura, siempre te voy a querer, y estoy segura de que mi padre también.

-Yo siempre te amaré, hija, pero por ahora…es mejor así, y también amaré siempre a Kenji.

Se abrazaron por última vez y luego subió al coche, al darse la vuelta para caminar hasta su dormitorio se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rini.

-¡Serena!

Serena dejo caer las maletas y se giro para poder ver a Rini que corría desesperadamente hasta ella.

-Serena, no quiero que te quedes aquí.-dijo llorando.

-Rini, no llores, te iré a visitar, lo prometo.

-Yo quiero que vivas conmigo, como siempre.

-Yo…no puedo hermana, no debo, pero siempre estaré aquí, y te visitaré, no debes preocuparte.

De pronto Serena vio como el señor Nishimura salía del coche para ir por su hija.

-Rini, debes irte, ahí viene tu padre, te veré muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Rini asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaba la voz del señor Nishimura.

-¡Rini!, es hora de irnos, debes ir a la primaria.

Rini le dio un último abrazo a su hermana y salió corriendo hacía el coche. El señor Nishimura lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Serena y también regreso al coche.

Serena tomo sus maletas de nuevo y camino por los jardines hasta su dormitorio.

Se sentía sumamente triste por alejarse de su madre y de Rini, pero tendría que ser fuerte, tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

Llego a su dormitorio y al entrar le gusto mucho el espacio, era muy amplio, al parecer eran dormitorios grandes, de cinco personas, por las cinco camas que vio acomodadas en el espacio.

Se pregunto si sus compañeras de cuarto ya habrían llegado, dedujo que si, por que vio que sus cosas se encontraban acomodadas en el espacio de cada quien, por lo que tomo la única cama que quedaba vacía y se dedico a empacar, ya que sus clases no comenzarían hasta el día siguiente.

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el diván y en los cajones escucho las voces de algunas personas fuera del dormitorio, entonces entraron dos chicas a la habitación.

Una era rubia, un poco mas baja que Serena, con ojos color azul, y llevaba el cabello recogido a la mitad por un moño, la otra era igual de alta que la primera, su cabello era color negro, hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran grandes y de color púrpura y llevaba una boina. Al ver a Serena se sorprendieron e inmediatamente la chica rubia se acerco a ella.

-¡Hola, amiga!, ¿Quién eres tu?, pensamos que ya solo seríamos cuatro en este dormitorio.

-Hola…yo también lo creí.-dijo tímida la chica del pelo negro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino, lamento llegar así…yo tampoco sabía que viviría aquí.

-¡Serena!, yo soy Minako Aino, me puedes llamar Mina.

-Y yo me llamo Hotaru Tomoe.

-Me da gusto conocer a mis nuevas compañeras de cuarto, espero nos llevemos bien.

-Por supuesto que si, ¡seremos las mejores amigas!-dijo feliz Mina.-Espera a que conozcas a nuestras demás compañeras, son encantadoras como tu.

En ese momento las chicas que faltaban entraron a la habitación sin darse cuenta de que había una nueva chica en el grupo. Entonces Serena pudo ver que Molly platicaba con otra chica de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes.

-¡Molly!-gritó Serena.

Molly se giro para poder ver quien la llamaba y se sorprendió de ver a Serena delante de ella, corrió hasta ella para poder abrazarla.

-Pero Serena, ¡que sorpresa!, pensé que vivirías en tu casa.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero luego te cuento.

-Ya veo que conociste a Mina y Hotaru, mira ven.-dijo tomándola de la mano.-Ella es Unazuki.

-Mucho gusto, soy Unazuki Furuhata.-dijo sonriendo.

-Serena Tsukino.

-¡Todas nos llevaremos muy bien, chicas!, seremos muy buenas amigas.-gritó Mina.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a desempacar?-sugirió Hotaru.

Serena acepto y entre todas la ayudaron a acomodar sus cosas y terminaron más rápido.

-Chicas, no sé ustedes, pero me muero de hambre, salgamos por algo de comer.

Todas aceptaron y salieron del dormitorio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Mina no paraba de hablar sobre lo guapos que eran los chicos en la universidad.

-Y espera a conocer al hermano de Unazuki, Serena, ¡es tan guapo!

-Es guapo, pero no le des tantos créditos.-intervino Unazuki riendo.

-Que suerte tienes de tener a tu hermano aquí, ¿son mellizos?-preguntó Serena.

-Así es, su nombre es Andrew.

Al pasar por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca no pudo evitar recordar el día en que había tropezado con aquel chico de cabello gris, recordó sus ojos azul oscuro y como la habían mirado.

Al entrar a la cafetería se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que había, en comparación con la preparatoria, de inmediato Mina se dedico a buscar chicos guapos encontrando una mesa llena de ellos, se sentaron justo en la mesa de enfrente gracias a que Mina deseaba observarlos detenidamente.

-¡Pero que guapos son!, todos y cada uno de ellos, ¿no lo creen?

-¡Hay Mina!, solo piensas en chicos.-dijo Hotaru.

-¡Andrew!-gritó Unazuki.-Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano, Serena.-dijo mirándola.

Serena se puso nerviosa ya que no era buena con los chicos, no le resultaba sencillo acercarse a ellos.

El chico llamado Andrew Furuhata se acerco hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba su hermana, era rubio, un hombre que cualquier chica desearía, sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Unazuki, hacían resaltar su rostro, era como de 1.85 cm. Al estar frente a su hermana y Serena se quedo paralizado al ver a la chica que acompañaba a su hermana.

-Andrew, ella es mi nueva compañera de dormitorio, su nombre es Serena Tsukino.

Andrew miró a Serena de arriba abajo, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Tokio, dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía.

-Mucho gusto, Serena, soy Andrew, como ya te habrá dicho mi hermana.

-Si, ya me había comentado, mucho gusto, Andrew.

-Por ahora iré con mis compañeros, espero poder encontrarnos mas seguido.

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse, pero algo distrajo su atención, dos chicos de pie cerca de la puerta habían estado mirando la escena, pero lo que mas capto su atención fue que uno de ellos era aquel con el que había chocado en días pasados, tenía esa mirada dura y lacerada, al parecer el también la había recordado ya.

Diamante y Zafiro estuvieron mirando a Andrew charlar con Unazuki y Serena, y de inmediato pensaron en que se trataba de su nueva conquista. Se fijaron en como Andrew miraba de los pies a la cabeza a la chica rubia de cabello largo.

-Seguro esa chica que esta con Unazuki es la nueva conquista de Furuhata.

-Dalo por hecho, esa chica es tan torpe como el.-contestó Diamante.

-Hablas como si la conocieras.

-Así es, el otro día choque con ella…es muy torpe a decir verdad.

Zafiro soltó una risotada.

-A ti nunca te satisface ninguna chica, ¿cierto, hermano?, vayamos con los Kou.

Zafiro y Diamante caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos y Diamante no pudo evitar mirar a la chica rubia.

Serena se giro tímida hacía las chicas, la mirada del chico con el que había tropezado la había intimidado. Así que se acerco a Unazuki.

-Unazuki, ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

-Ah ya veo, ellos, son Zafiro y Diamante Blackmoon, los conozco por que trabajan para mi padre, Zafiro va en segundo grado, es el chico de cabello azul oscuro, y el otro es Diamante, el ya va en tercer grado.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco, ¿Diamante?, ¿podría ser que ese chico fuera su Diamante?, sacudió su cabeza, ese no podía ser su Diamante, su Diamante era amable, cariñoso, todo lo contrario a aquel chico. Al fin y al cabo debía haber muchos Diamantes en el mundo.

-Serena, vamos por algo de comer, Mina y las chicas ya regresan con sus platos.

Unazuki y Serena se pusieron de pie para formarse en la línea y comprar su platillo.

Mientras Unazuki le platicaba sobre las clases que había elegido ella pedía su platillo a la cocinera. Unazuki se quedo platicando con un chico que al parecer ya conocía y Serena decidió regresar a la mesa, pero sin querer tropezó con una silla mal acomodada y derramo la comida sobre el chico de cabello gris.

Serena se quedo paralizada, miro al chico a los ojos y quiso desmayarse en ese mismo momento.

Diamante se aguanto el coraje, no quiso insultar a la rubia enfrente de todos, pero no pudo evitar decirle lo que se merecía.

-Con esto confirmo lo torpe que eres, ¡fíjate por donde caminas!

-Yo...lo…siento, no quise…

-No intentes darme explicaciones, eso no te quitara lo torpe, por favor, sal de mi vista.

-¿Diamante?-dijo Unazuki tras Serena.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Que tu amiguita me derramo su comida, es una torpe, por favor, llévala lejos de mí.

-Tranquilo, Diamante, no pasa nada.-se giro hacía Serena.-Vamos, Serena, después se le pasará.

Unazuki y Serena siguieron caminando, pero Diamante no pudo evitar escuchar el nombre de aquella chica. "Serena", así la había llamado Unazuki, Serena…esa chica rubia se llamaba igual a Serena, esa niña a la que había buscado tanto. Pero negaba creer que fuera la misma, esa chica era torpe, tonta, boba, no tenía nada que ver con la dulce niña que tanto adoraba.

Serena se sintió horrible por lo que había hecho, ya era la segunda vez que chocaba con Diamante, y no pudo olvidar la dura mirada con que sus ojos la habían observado, no pudo evitar notar que detrás de su mirada se escondía un profundo dolor.


	4. Carisma

Mientras las demás chicas comían mientras charlaban, Serena no lograba olvidar el incidente de hacía rato, y aun sentía la mirada penetrante del chico llamado Diamante sobre ella, se sintió un tanto estúpida y tonta, incluso el apetito se le había escapado. Las chicas comentaban sobre las personas en la universidad, pero le llamo la atención que especialmente hablaran sobre una chica que precisamente iba entrando a la cafetería, y entonces miro en esa dirección.

Una chica caminaba muy decidida por el centro de la cafetería, de inmediato todo el mundo fijo su vista en ella, acaparo todas las miradas, un ligero silencio se noto en su precensia, era muy impresionante. Vestía un bonito vestido rojo muy ajustado al cuerpo que hacía resaltar su increíble cuerpo, su cabellera larga hasta la espalda de color negro azabache con destellos violetas, y ojos oscuros que tenían un brillo singular, parecía muy segura de si misma, como si no existiera en el mundo nadie mas que ella, no miro a nadie, todos parecían no importar para ella, con su exquisito brazo lanzó su cabellera hacía atrás, todos los chicos la admiraron de arriba abajo.

Se detuvo ante la mesa repleta de los chicos que Mina había querido para ella, lo que la molesto, al parecer aquella chica despertaba envidias entre las mujeres y admiración en los hombres, parecía la reina del lugar.

-Ella es Rei Hino.-dijo Unazuki rompiendo el incomodo silencio.-Zafiro me ha hablado de ella.

-Parece que todos los chicos babean por ella.-intervino molesta Mina.

-Y es así, según Zafiro, es la rompe corazones, la mas hermosa en la facultad, siempre gana el premio a reina de la facultad, todos los chicos quieren andar con ella, y por supuesto la mayoría de las chicas la odia, dice Zafiro que para el no es muy agradable, dice que es engreída, egoísta y vanidosa.

-Por supuesto que lo es, se le nota a leguas.-comentó Hotaru.

Serena la miro curiosa, al parecer todos los chicos en aquella mesa estaban totalmente distraídos a causa de la precensia de Rei Hino, a excepción de Diamante, el seguía inmerso en su almuerzo, ni siquiera levantaba la vista para mirarla, Serena noto que la chica intentaba llamar su atención a toda costa sin ningún resultado y no supo si eso le causo satisfacción o simplemente era curiosidad.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien diferente al grupo con el que se encontraba, al girarse se dio cuenta de que dos chicas se encontraban de pie delante de ella.

La chica de cabello café hablo primero.

-¡Hola chicas!, quisimos acercarnos a saludar, y no pudimos evitar darnos cuenta de que ustedes también odiaron a Rei Hino.-dijo soltando una risita.-Mi nombre es Lita Kino, y ella es Amy Mizuno.

La chica que llevaba el nombre de Amy Mizuno era mas tímida que la primera, su cabello azul corto la hizo lucir aun mas avergonzada.

-Buenos días chicas…

-Son nuevas, ¿cierto?-preguntó Lita.

-Así es, supongo que ustedes no lo son.-respondió Unazuki.

-Supones bien, estamos en segundo grado ya.

-Podrían sentarse con nosotras si lo desean.-intervino Hotaru.

Amy y Lita aceptaron la invitación de Hotaru y comenzaron a charlar más con ellas.

-Las vimos desde lejos y nos dieron ganas de acercarnos a conocerlas, además de que no pudimos evitar ver el incidente de hace rato con Diamante Blackmoon.-dijo riendo Lita.

Serena se avergonzó y sus mejillas se encendieron, agacho un poco la cabeza.

-No te avergüences, a cualquier puede sucedernos.-dijo Amy tratando de reconfortar a Serena.

-Eso creo…

-Ahora que me encuentro mas cerca de ti, observándote bien, he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes una belleza impresionante, y me atrevo a declarar que incluso mas que la señorita Hino.-continuó Amy.

Serena no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro ante el cumplido.

-No puedo creer eso, ella es…impresionante.

-Quizá lo es, pero tu belleza es natural, y eso se nota aun más que lo que ella tiene.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Amy.-intervino Lita.-Eres más bonita que Rei, ella es engreída y molesta, tu luces como una buena persona.

-Es cierto, Serena, ellas dicen la verdad.-dijo Mina.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres, chicas?

-Ella es Unazuki, Hotaru y Serena, y yo soy Mina.

Todas sonrieron y se estrecharon las manos.

Del otro lado de la cafetería, Diamante ya no soportaba a la irritante Rei, odiaba que tratara de llamar su atención, y eso hacía que la ignorara aun mas de lo debido, mientras los Kou y su hermano se encontraban embobados con sus charlas decidió ir a dejar la charola. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban todas las charolas amontonadas, no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por la cafetería, deteniéndose en aquella cabellera rubia, paso una mano por su cabello gris, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro, para poder ver mejor, su curiosidad era inmensa, se odió por nunca haberle preguntado su apellido a Serena, así que no podía estar completamente seguro de si la tenía frente.

Mientras Serena escuchaba con atención a sus nuevas amigas de pronto Mina interrumpió la plática.

-¡Serena!, el chico con el que chocaste te mira.-dijo emocionada.

Serena volteo de inmediato buscándolo y efectivamente Diamante la miraba, sus miradas se encontraron, provocando que a Serena se le acelerara el pulso, no sabiendo que hacer, la mirada de él era dura, como en todas las veces que la había podido apreciar, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, tuvo pena de que la mirara así por lo sucedido, y no pudo mas que desviar la mirada.

Diamante noto el rubor en su rostro, se sintió bien por intimidar a la chica, decidió regresar a la mesa y mientras regresaba pensó en que era imposible que la rubia fuera la pequeña Serena, esa chica era totalmente diferente, no podía ser.

-Ese chico me odia.-dijo en tono triste Serena.

-Por supuesto que no, solo has tenido mala suerte.-respondió Unazuki.

-Descuida, Serena, así es Diamante Blackmoon, no es muy social, pero es uno de los chicos más guapos de este lugar, muchas chicas quieren algo con él, pero él parece no importarle nadie, es algo serio y arrogante, no le prestes mucha atención.-intervino Amy.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y dejaron las charolas en donde debían, y después salieron de la cafetería, mientras que Lita y Amy se ofrecían a enseñarles las instalaciones a las nuevas del grupo. Anduvieron caminando por un largo rato alrededor de la facultad, pero como Serena no había probado bocado a causa del mal rato que había pasado el hambre comenzó a notarse en los sonidos que emitía su estómago, por lo que se disculpo con las chicas y dijo que volvería enseguida. Camino por uno de los pasillos hasta encontrar una maquina en donde pudiera comprar algo de comida chatarra, que le calmara el hambre por algún rato, hasta que encontró una. Mientras escogía lo que comería, no se percato de que detrás de ella la chica deseada se encontraba de pie, hasta que la desespero.

-¿Quieres apresurarte?, no tengo tu tiempo, niña.

Serena se giro tímida para encontrarse con la mirada de Rei Hino.

-Lo lamento…ya terminare.-fue lo único que pudo responder ante la fría Rei.

De lejos Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Zafiro y Diamante observaban la escena, Yaten y Taiki parecían divertidos con lo que veían.

-Rei si que es magnifica, le encanta hacer sentir menos a las demás personas, especialmente si son chicas nuevas.-dijo Yaten.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién sería Rei si no hay alguien a quien hacer sentir mal?-dedujo Zafiro.-Pero pobre chica, desde el incidente con Diamante la he notado algo cohibida, parece tener miedo de estar aquí.

-Pues a mi me parece bastante linda, muy hermosa diría yo, observándola mejor, y me atrevo a decir que incluso es mas bella que la increíble Rei, su belleza es tan natural y fresca, en cambio Rei luce tan…estética.-dijo Seiya maravillado por la frescura de la rubia.

-Vaya, hermano, parece que la chica rubia capto tu atención.-rió Yaten.- ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?

-¿Estas loco?-interrumpió Zafiro.-Esa chica ya luce muy temerosa, si Seiya se le acerca se sentirá peor.

-No te conviene acercarte, Seiya, es muy torpe.

-¿De que hablas, Diamante?-preguntó Seiya.

-He chocado dos veces con ella, y las dos han tenido consecuencias fatales.-dijo señalando su sucia camisa.

-Al diablo todos, me acercare a ella, es demasiado bonita para dejarla ir, además es carne fresa, aprovechemos esto.-dijo decidido.

Se puso de pie y mientras Serena caminaba por el corredor la intercepto a medio camino.

-Hey…hola.-dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Serena tomo un tiempo para observar al chico, se sorprendió de tener a un chico guapo hablando con ella, le gustó su cabellera larga y negra, y el brillo que salía de sus ojos, por su complexión dedujo que se trataba de un jugador de americano.

-Mucho gusto.-respondió Serena tímida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, bombón?

El cumplido de ese chico la hizo ponerse nerviosa, nunca la habían llamado así.

-Soy Serena Tsukino.

-Serena…yo soy Seiya Kou.-sonrió.-Tienes un nombre realmente lindo, ¿quieres que te acompañe a encontrar a tus amigas?

-Oh…no es necesario, aprendo a conocer este lugar, estoy segura de que podré encontrarlas sola, quizá en otra ocasión…

-Entiendo, Serena, definitivamente te volveré a ver.-dijo lanzándole una sonrisa picara.-Aunque creo que tus amigas te encontraron primero.-miró mas allá de Serena.

Serena se giro y se sintió aliviada de tener que terminar con la conversación, no tenía facilidad para desenvolverse con chicos y mucho menos tan guapos, así que espero hasta que sus amigas se acercaron más.

-Nos estaremos viendo, Serena.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo que provoco que Serena se sorprendiera más de lo debido, vio como Seiya se alejaba y de inmediato corrió hasta sus amigas, quienes miraron lo sucedido atónitas.

Cuando Seiya llego a donde se encontraban sus hermanos y los Blackmoon, Yaten se encontraba riendo.

-Eso fue increíble.-dijo sin parar de reír.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado rápido?-intervino molesto Diamante.

-Por supuesto que si, pero esa es la mejor manera para poder ganarse a una chica.

-Consejos del Don Juan Kou.-dijo sarcásticamente Diamante.

-Estoy seguro de que le encanto, ya verán que pronto esa chica será mía.

-No estés tan seguro, Seiya, lamento decirte que nuestro querido "casi hermano", Furuhata la tiene en la mira también.-comentó Zafiro.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos…

-Si me disculpan estaré en la biblioteca.-dijo Diamante poniéndose de pie.

-A veces no me agrada el humor de tu hermano, Zafiro.-dijo Seiya al ver que Diamante se alejaba.

Mientras tanto las chicas bombardeaban de preguntas a Serena acerca de Seiya, pero Serena se encontraba demasiado abrumada para poder contestar, Seiya Kou la había dejado sin palabras. Pero sintió que alguien caminaba junto a ella y al girarse noto que era Diamante, quien le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva para luego perderse entre la multitud que se había acumulado.

-No puedo creer que le gustes Seiya Kou.-dijo emocionada Lita.-Es uno de los chicos mas cotizados.

-¡Es tan guapo!-gritó Mina.

-Mi hermano tendrá un rival ahora.-contestó Unazuki divertida.

-Serena, apenas has llegado a este lugar y ya tienes a tres chicos babeando por ti.-dijo Lita.

-¿Tres chicos?, ¿de que hablas?

-El hermano de Unazuki, Seiya Kou y Diamante Blackmoon.

-¿Diamante Blackmoon?, ¿de que hablas, Lita?, ese chico me odia, por nada del mundo yo le agradaría.

-Yo opino igual, a Diamante es difícil que alguien le agrade.-intervino Unazuki.-Puedo decirlo por que lo conozco hace un par de años.

-Si ustedes lo dicen…-dijo indignada Lita.

Decidieron seguir caminando y alejarse del lugar mientras que Diamante llegaba a la biblioteca, molesto, por alguna razón, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y al abrir su libro se dio cuenta de que llevaba algunos minutos pensando lo atrevido que había sido Seiya con la rubia, lo que definitivamente le había disgustado, odiaba que Seiya actuara como todo un Don Juan, aprovechando sus cualidades físicas, pero nunca le había molestado que lo hiciera con alguna chica en especial, quizá era por que esa chica en particular le molestaba, simplemente aunque quisiera no le agradaba, le parecía demasiado torpe.

* * *

Hola a todas(:, gracias por leer, les comento que en los primeros capítulos estaré presentando a los personajes mas o menos, metere a muchos y ya tengo las parejitas hechas, algunas son las tipicas que todos ya nos sabemos y otras nuevas que les sorprenderan, como se habrán dado cuenta aquí Rei aparece como algo mala, la tipica chica popular y hermosa que se aprovecha de eso para hacer sentir mal a los demás, y que no soportará que haya llegado alguien mas bonita que ella y le quite el puesto.

También gracias a Dalia que ya me esta leyendo:D ¡te quiero Dalia!, te dedico este cap, y también a mis seguidoras Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Erill Cullen, Seiya-Moon, serenatenoh, y a Ginsei que por fin se me hizo que leyera algo mío, y es que ella sabe que soy su gran admiradora(:

En fin ya escribí mucho aquí, espero les guste este cap.


	5. Inicio

Al día siguiente las clases habían comenzado oficialmente, Serena buscaba desesperada el salón, pues sus compañeras de cuarto habían salido temprano olvidando indicarle en donde se encontraba el salón de conferencias, llevaba varios minutos buscándolo sin éxito, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a una chica que caminaba cerca del lugar.

La chica parecía seria, pero su rostro reflejaba bondad, era delgada y alta, llevaba el cabello corto por encima de los hombros, de color azul zafiro.

-Hola, disculpa que me acerque así a ti, pero estoy perdida.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Debo llegar al salón de conferencias.

-Entonces acompáñame, yo también me dirijo allá.

-Por cierto, soy Serena Tsukino.

-Amy Mizuno, eres nueva supongo.

-Supones bien, aun no conozco bien este lugar, ¿en que grado vas ya, Amy?

-En segundo, justo daré el discurso de bienvenida.

-Entonces apresurémonos.-dijo Serena sonriendo.

Al llegar al salón de conferencias los hermanos Kou se encontraban fuera, por lo que Serena se sintió nerviosa al recordar lo sucedido con Seiya.

-Mizuno, ¿Dónde te metes?, estamos casi por comenzar.

-Taiki, ya estoy aquí, mejor entremos.-respondió Amy rodando los ojos.

Serena advirtió cierta rivalidad entre Taiki y Amy, lo que le pareció extraño, mientras los dos se metían al salón ella decidió hacer lo mismo, pero quedo de frente a Yaten y Seiya.

-Buenos días, bombón, es agradable ver tu rostro tan temprano.-dijo Seiya acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Discúlpalo, no sabe lo que dice.-intervino Yaten.

Después entro también al salón.

-Buenos días…-fue lo único que pudo responder Serena.

-¿Necesitas que alguien te muestre mas tarde la facultad?-dijo mostrando una sonrisa picara.

A Serena se le encendieron las mejillas no sabiendo que hacer ante tal comportamiento.

-Vamos, Kou, la bienvenida esta por iniciar deja tus estupidos intentos de conquista.-dijo Diamante detrás de Serena.

Serena se sobresaltó ante la voz, se giro y se encuentro con la mirada dura de Diamante, que los miraba con reprobación. Se adelanto dejándolos atrás, y entrando, y Serena lo imito.

Al entrar al salón de conferencias ya estaba casi lleno, solo quedaban algunos asientos vacíos, camino lentamente buscando a sus compañeras, pero al encontrarlas descubrió que no había espacios vacíos cerca de ellas, por lo que siguió buscando.

Casi hasta delante había dos lugares vacíos, miro en dirección a Seiya quien ya había tomado asiento junto a sus hermanos, de pronto escucho la voz de un hombre que se dirigía a ella.

-Señorita, por favor tome asiento en alguno de esos dos lugares de ahí.-dijo el hombre apuntando con el dedo.- ¡Usted también Blackmoon!-dijo gritándole a Diamante.

A Serena se le acelero el pulso a ver que tendría que sentarse junto Diamante durante la bienvenida. Camino temerosa hasta su asiento y se sentó, mientras escucho como Diamante suspiraba pesadamente, abrumado y molesto por la situación. Serena lo miro por el rabillo del ojos sin poder evitarlo, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto a ese chico?

Diviso a Amy preparando sus papales y discutiendo con Taiki Kou, y entonces escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Pero si es Serena Tsukino.-dijo una chica detrás de ella.

Serena se giro para ver quien le dirigía la palabra y entonces se le revolvió el estómago al ver de quien se trataba.

Reika Nishimura la miraba burlona, con su cabello cobrizo que le caía por la espalda, lucía un bonito vestido, muy elegante, como todo lo que siempre usaba, engreída, la miro por encima del hombro y su amiga de cabello blanco y ojos azules rió junto con ella al verme de arriba abajo. Sus ojos verdes olivo recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Serena, estudiándola.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vistiendo como chica pobre?, ¿acaso no ha servido de nada el dinero de mi padre?

-Nunca he querido nada que venga de tu padre, Reika.

-Así que ahora te tendré todos los días cerca, ¿no es maravilloso?

-Lamento no pensar lo mismo.-dijo Serena girándose, dándose cuenta de que Diamante había estado escuchando todo, sintiéndose mal de que ahora tuviera mas razones para odiarla.

-Sabía que mi padre no dejaría que siguieras influyendo en Rini.

-Ella no te quiere, Reika, lo sabes muy bien.

Hubo un silencio prologando.

-Aunque intentes ignorarme, Tsukino, te será difícil hacerlo los siguientes 365 días del año. Vamos Berjerite, tomemos asiento.

Serena sintió que su ánimo bajaba hasta el suelo, estar en la facultad sería difícil con la presencia de Reika Nishimura, la hija de su padrastro, con la que tanto había hecho rivalidad durante los últimos 10 años, contando que Reika la odiaba por que la culpaba de que sus padres se hubieran separado, a pesar de que el señor Nishimura nunca quiso a Serena, siempre la siguió queriendo a ella.

Reika y Berjerite se retiraron a tomar asiento, y en ese momento comenzó la bienvenido, Amy y Taiki subieron para comenzar su discurso.

Serena sintió la mirada de Diamante sobre ella, no pudo evitar voltear provocando que sus miradas se encontraran. Los ojos azules de Diamante estudiaron con atención el rostro de Serena, el cabello gris le cubría gran parte del rostro.

-Yo…lo siento, no deseaba que escucharas esa discusión.

Diamante no supo que contestar ante la disculpa de Serena, no quería saber nada de ella, sin embargo se había enterado de algunas cosas que no quiso, desvió la mirada con mucho esfuerzo, pues aquel par de ojos azules comenzaban a llenar su mente de su pequeña…

Diamante no logro concentrarse en el discurso de bienvenida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, al termino del discurso Taiki y Amy bajaron del estrado, parecía que el director diría algunas palabras, pero no pudo evitar dirigirse a Serena.

-¿Por qué tu hermana te trata de esa manera?

Serena se quedo callada, al instante no supo que pensar, sin embargo lo miro, dentro de ella algo se encendió, era coraje ante aquellas palabras.

-Ella no es mi hermana, no es nada mío.-dijo levantándose del asiento. Era suficiente vergüenza haber pasado esa discusión frente a Diamante, se sintió mal, salió a tomar aire fresco.

¿Qué pensaría Diamante de ella?, Reika Nishimura se había encargado de comenzar a hacerle la vida imposible, tendría que soportar su presencia por algún tiempo. Y ahora también tendría que lidiar con el humor amargo de Diamante, que desde la primera vez que se encontraron ella no había sido de su agrado. Noto que los demás estudiantes comenzaban a salir del salón de conferencias y espero a que sus amigas salieran. Al notarlas entre la multitud camino hasta ellas y se dirigieron a sus primeras clases.

Para su mala suerte al entrar al salón se dio cuenta de que estaría en casi todas las clases de Reika, sus amigas se sentaron cerca, y también vio entrar a Andrew Furuhata, quien la miro y sonrió ampliamente.

Al acabar las clases decidieron ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, mientras las chicas charlaban acerca del profesor Tomoe, el padre de Hotaru, quien al parecer estaba algo avergonzada de que supieran que su padre les daría clases.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa del día anterior y se dedicaron a observar a los demás estudiantes.

-Ese chico es realmente lindo.-dijo Unazuki con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Serena miro en la dirección de los ojos de Unazuki, era un chico bastante guapo, bien parecido, de cabello negro y brillante, con grandes ojos azules, camino hasta sentarse en la misma mesa de los hermanos Kou, en la que también se encontraban Zafiro y Diamante Blackmoon, al parecer eran amigos.

-Es lindo, te gusto mucho, ¿cierto?-dijo emocionada Serena.

-¡Mucho!, quisiera conocerlo, ¿crees que pueda acercarme?

-Es muy pronto, Unazuki, espera un poco y luego buscaremos alguna manera de acercarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-No es tan lindo como el chico de allá.-interrumpió Molly, admirada.

Su corazón latió por el chico de cabellera larga, incluso mas larga que la de Molly, era de un color castaño que hacía contraste con sus pequeños ojos azules, además de ser muy alto, de aproximadamente 1.94 m, pero iba bien vestido, su cabellera se agitaba conforme avanzaba por la cafetería, era todo lo que Molly había deseado.

Aunque no le gustó que se sentara en la misma mesa que Rei Hino, en aquella mesa se encontraba también un chico igual de alto que el castaño, pero era rubio y de cabello corto, al parecer ellos tres se burlaban de algo.

-Hola chicas, ¿podemos sentarnos?-preguntó Lita, sacándolas de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto.-contestó Mina.

Amy y Lita se sentaron con las chicas, preguntándoles acerca de sus primeras clases, mientras que se vieron interrumpidas nuevamente por dos chicas impresionantes, aunque una de ellas a simple vista parecía mas un chico, Serena pudo observar en sus ojos la dulzura de una chica.

-Buenos días, chicas.-dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina, las mas femenina.

-Michiru, Haruka, siéntense con nosotras, les presentaremos a todas estas chicas.-dijo Lita.

Michiru y Haruka hicieron caso y se sentaron en la mesa, esperando ser presentadas.

-Yo soy Haruka Tenou.-respondió la chica de cabello oscuro y corto.-Ella es Michiru Kaiou.-dijo rodeándola con el brazo.

Cada una de las chicas se presento, al parecer todas se caían bien, ninguna tenía serios problemas, todas lograron adecuarse a la situación.

-Parece que han hecho nuevas amigas.-dijo una voz detrás de Michiru.

Era tan bonita que por un momento Serena se olvido de todo, su cabello verde y largo le caía sobre la espalda, era elegante y su presencia era imponente, pero su sonrisa la hacía verse tranquila.

-Chicas, ella es Setsuna Meiou.

Setsuna de inmediato se unió a ellas, platicando y dándoles la bienvenida, a Serena comenzaba a gustarle aquello de tener tantas amigas, pues nunca había tenido tantas, pero trataría de ser la mejor amiga posible para cada una de ellas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe quien es aquel chico?-preguntó Unazuki ansiosa.

-Es Darien Chiba.-respondió Michiru.- ¿Te gustó?

-¡Es tan lindo!-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Y quien es el?-intervino Molly.

-Te refieres a… ¿Neflyte?-preguntó extrañada Michiru.-¿Te gustó Neflyte?

-Eso creo…me pareció realmente lindo.

-Pero querida, ¿no ves con quien esta?, con Rei y Jedite, las peores compañías, esos chicos no son muy buenas personas, lamento quitarte la ilusión.-contestó Haruka.

Molly se quedo inquieta ante el comentario de Haruka, ella no creía del todo que Neflyte fuera una mala persona, algo en sus ojos le dijo que no. Serena recordó que debía ir al servicio de becados antes de que acabara el día.

-Lo siento chicas, debo irme por que tengo que ir al servicio de becados, ¿alguien puede decirme como llegar?

-Puedo acompañarte.-dijo Amy poniéndose de pie.

Amy y Serena atravesaron la cafetería, muchas miradas las siguieron, salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a la oficina de servicio de becados. Al llegar se encontraba una secretaria atendiendo solamente.

-Buenos días, soy becada y vengo a preguntar sobre el servicio de becados.

-Claro, señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Serena Tsukino.

-Muy bien, señorita Tsukino, usted debe escoger en donde quiere hacer el servicio, tenemos lugar en la biblioteca, asistente de profesor y en la cafetería.

Serena sopeso las palabras por un momento y luego decidió.

-Me gustaría hacerlo en la biblioteca.-dijo sonriendo.

-Muy bien, lo anotare, por favor, desde hoy mismo y todas las tardes tendrá que ir de lunes a viernes a ayudar en la biblioteca, ya sea acomodando libros, ayudando a los estudiantes a encontrar algún libro, todo lo que sea necesario, tendrá que asistir dos horas al día para cubrir completamente las horas que le hacen falta para no perder la beca, me da gusto que haya escogido la biblioteca, solo tenemos a un estudiante ayudando en esa área, muchas gracias por venir, señorita Tsukino.

Amy y Serena salieron de la oficina.

-Que bien que elegiste la biblioteca, Serena, ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

-Me gusta mucho leer, aprenderé mucho ahí, ¿no crees?-sonrió.

-Me impresionas, Serena, eres una chica bastante sencilla e interesante para la belleza que tienes.

-Gracias por pensar así de mi, Amy, en realidad nunca me ha importado mucho la belleza, no sé si en verdad tengo tanta como dicen.

-Nadie puede dejar de mirarte.-contestó Amy apuntando a unos chicos que caminaban cerca.

Serena y Amy interrumpieron su conversación por que Rei Hino se encontraba cerca y las miraba con cierto desprecio.

-Hola Rei.-dijo Nicolas detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Nicolas?, largo de aquí.-respondió dándole la espalda.

Serena y Amy presenciaron la escena, lo que a Serena no le agrado.

-¿Por qué ella lo trato así?

-Siempre lo hace, pero Nicolas no se rinde, la ha querido siempre.

Nicolas se acerco lentamente a Amy y Serena, con la cara algo triste por el rechazo. El cabello castaño de Nicolas le cubría los ojos, lo llevaba hasta los hombros y era ondulado.

-Hola Amy, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo mirando a Serena.

-Ella es Serena, es nueva en la facultad.

-Soy Nicolas Kumada.-le estrecho la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Nicolas, aunque…no deberías dejar que Rei Hino te tratara de esa manera.

-No importa realmente, ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-A nuestros dormitorios, ¿quieres venir?-preguntó Amy.

Nicolas, Amy y Serena caminaron por los pasillos en los que se encontraron con los hermanos Kou.

-Hola bombón.-dijo Seiya acercándose a Serena.

-Creo que mi discurso estuvo mejor que el tuyo.-intervino Taiki dirigiéndose a Amy.

-Taiki, eso no es cierto, solo fue un discurso, no tienes que competir todo el tiempo.

-Lo dices por que sabes que estuvo mejor, o, ¿no es cierto, Nicolas?

-A mi no me pregunten.-dijo Nicolas rodando los ojos.-Siempre intentan desempatar conmigo.

-Sabes que Amy te gana siempre, Taiki, no sigas insistiendo.-dijo Yaten riendo.

-Me parece que ambos estuvieron bastante bien.

-Gracias, Serena, es Taiki quien debería pensar eso.-dijo Amy.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca, los veo mas tarde.

Serena se alejo del grupo y camino rápidamente hacía la biblioteca, debía presentarse con la encargada. Al llegar a la enorme biblioteca, Serena se sorprendió, era todo lo que siempre había soñado encontrar en la universidad, anonadada se dirigió hasta la encargada y le informo sobre su ayuda.

-Así que usted es la señorita Tsukino.-dijo estudiándola.-Será muy útil, solo tenemos a un estudiante ayudándonos, ¿Por qué no lo busca?, así el podrá decirle lo que tiene que hacer por ahora. Se encuentra por allá-dijo apuntando.

Serena camino por los pasillos buscando a su compañero, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, se distrajo con las enormes filas de libros que tenía frente a ella, era como estar en el paraíso. Camino sin fijarse por donde iba y choco con alguien ocasionando que los libros que cargaba se cayeran por todo el suelo.

-¡Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!

Serena lo miró y sus mejillas se encendieron, por tercera o cuarta vez, había arruinado algo relacionado con Diamante.

-Ni siquiera pienses en disculparte, ¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Yo…yo…buscaba a…mi compañero del servicio y…

-¿Compañero?, no me digas que tu…

De pronto Serena comprendió todo.

-¿Tu eres…mi compañero?-dijo sorprendida.

-Eso parece.-dijo mientras levantaba los libros del suelo.-Todo aquí será un desorden con tu precensia, ¡lo arruinaras todo!

Diamante siguió caminando sin mirar a Serena, pero ella lo siguió con la mirada y vio como colocaba cada libro en su lugar, parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo, sabía en que estante debía ir cada libro, el estómago se le revolvió, ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar todo?


	6. No La Soporto

Serena estaba sumamente nerviosa, solo veía a Diamante caminar de un lado a otro mientras acomodaba los libros, noto como Diamante la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Diamante se acerco a Serena con un montón de libros en las manos.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo?-le dijo molesto mientras colocaba el montón de libros en sus manos.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-contesto Serena nerviosa.

-¿No es obvio?, ¡acomodarlos!

Vio como se perdía entre los estantes y comenzó a observar cada libro uno por uno para saber en donde debían ser acomodados, rápidamente supo en donde iba cada libro, eso de ayudar en la biblioteca iba a ser muy bueno para ella, eso le agradaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Algunos chicos entraron a la biblioteca y se dispusieron a leer, no había visto a Diamante en algunos minutos, y le parecía mucho tiempo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, noto que uno de los chicos que habían entrado era Andrew Furuhata, el hermano de Unazuki, no le presto atención, pero Andrew si le presto atención a ella, por lo que se acerco.

-Hola Serena.-dijo Andrew sonriendo.

-Hola Andrew…

-Me alegra mucho verte aquí, ¿trabajas?

-Así es, aquí haré mi servicio becario.

-Ya veo…entonces podré venir a verte siempre que desee, ¿cierto?

Serena no supo que responder, pero noto a Diamante tras Andrew, y lo miraba inquisitivamente.

Andrew sintió que había alguien detrás de él y se giro.

-Pero si eres tu Diamante… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Como si no lo supieras, Furuhata, hago mi servicio becario.

-Claro…por que no quieres aceptar por completo el dinero de mi padre, tu siempre tan obstinado.-Se giro hacía Serena.- ¿Acaso te ha molestado, Serena?

Serena negó con la cabeza rápidamente, extrañada por lo que sucedía.

-¿Y ahora eres el defensor?, por favor Furuhata…me haces reír.

-Siempre burlándote, Diamante, pero recuerda que aquí el que no sabe como tratar a una mujer eres tu.

Diamante lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Debo irme, Serena, te veré pronto.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Andrew salió de la biblioteca y Diamante se quedo terminando de acomodar libros, lucía molesto.

-No me mires así, siempre nos hemos tratado así.-dijo Diamante sin siquiera mirar a Serena.-Ya puedes irte.

-Pero no he terminado de…

-¡Ya puedes irte!

A Serena le confundió aquella pequeña discusión entre Andrew y Diamante, pero no quería discutir con él, así que lo obedeció, dejo los libros que cargaba en las manos sobre la mesa.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Diamante sobre su espalda. Diamante era un misterio para ella, su mirada dura, su carácter fuerte, sus penetrantes ojos azules, ¿Qué secreto guardaba?, ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía comportarse así?, no necesitaba conocerlo para darse cuenta de que era una persona solitaria, al igual que ella.

"¿Qué tenía aquella chica de especial?", se había estado preguntando Diamante desde que la conoció, desde que llego a la universidad se convirtió en la sensación entre los chicos, no había chico que no la mirara, que no la admirara, que no la deseara, lo había visto en los ojos de cada chico que posaba su mirada sobre la rubia, principalmente en Seiya Kou, en el horrible conquistador Seiya Kou, lo había visto en Andrew Furuhata, en el horrible egoísta Andrew Furuhata, los chicos que de cierta forma mas detestaba la querían, eso lo sabía de sobremanera, era algo notorio, ¿Sería ella tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de la clase de persona que eran esos dos?, lo peor de todo, lo que mas llamaba su atención era que al parecer ella no mostraba interés por nadie, ella no miraba a nadie de aquella manera, ella parecía no fijarse en nadie, Diamante continuó pensando en el enigma que rodeaba a Serena Tsukino, mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros.

Los días pasaron y Serena se sentía bien en la universidad y en sus clases, a excepción de que en la mayoría de ellas tenía que lidiar con Reika Nishimura, sus compañeras le caían bien, había comenzado a entablar una agradable amistad con cada una de ellas.

Se encontraban todos reunidos platicando en uno de los jardines de la facultad, las chicas emocionadas por platicar con los chicos guapos coqueteaban y jugueteaban, mientras que Serena permanecía un poco aislada, leyendo un libro. Zafiro había llegado al lugar, visualizo al grupo y noto a Serena un poco mas allá, sentada en la banca junto al gran roble, decidió acercarse a ella.

Al llegar a su lado la saludo antes de sentarse.

-Hola… ¿esta ocupado aquí?

Serena levanto la cabeza para ver quien se dirigía a ella y se sorprendió un poco al ver al hermano de Diamante ahí.

-Oh, por supuesto que no.-dijo quitando sus cosas.

Zafiro tomo asiento y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me llamo un poco la atención que estuvieras algo alejada del grupo…y leyendo, me recuerdas a mi hermano.-dijo riendo.-Lo siento por no presentarme, soy Zafiro Blackmoon.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino.

-Lo sé, he escuchado tu nombre, debo pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermano…es algo amargado, pero tu no tienes la culpa.

-Entiendo…no me molesta, en realidad estoy conciente de que soy algo torpe, él tampoco tiene la culpa.-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy linda.-murmuro Zafiro mientras le despeinaba el cabello en muestra de afecto.-No deberías estar tan alejada de los demás.

-Tal vez…es solo que…bueno, no me molesta estar con los demás, si no que disfruto mucho de estar sola, estoy acostumbrada.

-Entiendo, si prefieres puedo irme y…

-Oh no, no, por favor, me agradas, no me importa que estés aquí.

-Me alegra.-respondió.-Sabes Serena…me recuerdas tanto a alguien…pero sería una estupidez, sería un milagro.-dijo riendo.-mejor olvídalo, sería una locura.

-Entiendo a que te refieres, me sucedió lo mismo con…tu hermano.-finalizó.

-No te aflijas a causa de él, noto un cambio en tu expresión cuando hablas de él, mejor hablemos de otras cosas mas interesantes que mi hermano.

Diamante iba a paso apresurado por el pasillo, Rei lo distinguió a lo lejos y sus ojos se iluminaron, a toda prisa camino hacía él y se interpuso en su camino.

-Diamante.-le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué sucede, Rei?-contestó Diamante molesto.

-No mucho, solo te vi a lo lejos y decidí hablarte, hace mucho que no podemos hacerlo, quisiera saber como te encuentras.

-Estoy perfectamente, si me disculpas…-Diamante hizo ademán de irse.

-Diamante, no te vayas, ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería?, ¿al jardín?, realmente quisiera que charláramos por unos momentos.

-Rei, de verdad, tengo que irme, quede de reunirme con los chicos, lo lamento.

Diamante siguió adelante ignorando por completo a Rei, Rei apretó los puños y sus mejillas se encendieron a causa del coraje, Diamante Blackmoon la había rechazado de nuevo, lo detestaba en su interior por los constantes rechazos hacía su persona, por que era el único hombre que lo hacía, era el único hombre que no la elogiaba y que no la deseaba, y eso la molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo quería, quería que fuera de ella, y no se rendiría tan fácil, tantos intentos y ruegos algún día servirían, ella lo sabía, Diamante Blackmoon sería para ella, sería de ella, así ya no existiría hombre que la rechazara, nunca, a lo lejos distinguió a Nicolas, quien la miraba atentamente, al parecer llevaba algo de tiempo observándola, y eso la hizo molestar aún mas, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, estaba harta de que Nicolas Kumada la acosara.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que Zafiro y Serena se encontraban platicando solos, y al parecer los dos se divertían, y eso lo molesto, él ya había escogido a Serena para el, y Zafiro no le ganaría el puesto, por lo que decidió caminar hasta ellos e intervenir en su conversación.

-Hola chicos, ¿los interrumpo?-dijo Seiya sarcásticamente.

-Para nada, estábamos platicando muy a gusto.-respondió Zafiro.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Serena?, me alegra mucho verte, es una suerte tener a tal belleza como tu frente a mis ojos.

A Zafiro le pareció estúpido el comentario de Seiya y decidió continuar la plática con Serena, sin importarle la presencia de Seiya.

Diamante llego al jardín fastidiado por su encuentro con Rei, odiaba que Rei siempre intentara conquistarlo, y al parecer Rei no lograba entender que él no le haría caso por mas intentos que hiciera, el no le haría caso a nadie, nunca, el no iba a querer a nadie nunca hasta no encontrarla a ella, a su pequeña, su corazón hecho pedazos no se reconstruirían hasta verla de nuevo, si es que ella aun seguía viva. Continuó pensando en su dolor, en lo mucho que deseaba haberla podido encontrar cuando la buscaron por tanto tiempo, aunque había enterrado ese dolor, de vez en cuando salía a recordarle su desgracia, pero de pronto algo distrajo sus pensamientos, vio a su hermano y a Seiya Kou platicando con Serena, apartados de los demás, pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, le molesto el ver que esa chica también había enredado a su hermano, que su hermano también se encontraba ahí intentado acaparar su atención, Zafiro y Seiya pelaban por la atención de Serena, Diamante odió que su hermano hubiera caído también, apretó sus dientes y camino hasta el grupo.

Al llegar trato de ignorarlos, mientras platicaba con Yaten y Taiki, aunque no podía evitar mirarlos de vez en cuando, en eso Taiki interrumpió una conversación de Amy y Lita.

-Amy, sabes bien que los templarios no merecían pertenecer a la iglesia, no discutamos por eso.

-Perdón, Taiki, yo no discuto, eres tu quien se mete a esta conversación, y sabes que si lo hacían, mataban en nombre de Dios, eso debía bastar.

Diamante, Lita y Yaten se alejaron de ellos por que de igual manera detestaban escucharlos discutir todo el tiempo, así que se unieron a Darien y Nicolas, quienes acababan de llegar.

-¿De nuevo discuten?-preguntó Darien divertido.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

-¿Qué pasa por allá?, ¿acaso a tu hermano también le agrada la nueva chica?-dijo Darien.

-Eso me parece…-respondió Diamante molesto.

-Vaya, esa chica si que ha logrado conquistar los corazones de varios por aquí, ahora a quienes veremos discutir será a Seiya y Zafiro.-dijo riendo.

-No entiendo por que, esa chica no tiene nada de especial…tan solo tiene belleza, pero… ¿Qué es la belleza?, es lo que menos importa, pero allá ellos si deciden seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Vaya, Diamante, hablas como si la detestaras.-intervino Nicolas.- ¿Detestas a todas las chicas a tu alrededor?-dijo lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Hablas así por Rei Hino, ¿cierto, Nicolas?

-Quizá…pero aun así, ¿Qué te han hecho para detestarlas?

-No detesto a Rei, solo que odio que no entienda que no puedo quererla como ella quisiera, me es imposible.

-¿Entonces a Serena si la detestas?-preguntó Yaten.

-¡No!-respondió molesto Diamante, se comenzaba a cansar de todas aquellas preguntas.

-¿Y por que hablas así de ella, Diamante?, ¿Qué te ha hecho?-continuó Nicolas.

-¡Por que simplemente no la soporto!-gritó.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena, Seiya y Zafiro se encontraban tras él, y habían escuchado la última parte de la conversación, Zafiro se mostró molesto por los comentarios de su hermano y Seiya al parecer se divirtió.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Diamante?-preguntó Zafiro tras él.

Diamante se giro para verlos de frente y se dio cuenta de que lo habían escuchado decirlo, miro a Serena quien al parecer parecía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo triste por haberlo escuchado, no soporto su mirada afligida y triste sobre él, así que miro a Seiya, quien con una mueca dibujada en el rostro le hablo.

-No hables así de ella, Diamante, no te lo permito.

-¡Oh, por favor!, tu solo quieres conquistarla, Kou.

Al oír eso miro de nuevo a Serena, quien había agachado la mirada y después miro a su hermano, quien lo miraba con reprobación, se dio la vuelta y se largo de ahí a grandes zancadas, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Diamante se recostó en su cama al llegar a su habitación, esa chica lo ponía tenso y enojado, y no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho frente a todos. Al cabo de algún rato, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, pero escucho que su hermano entro al dormitorio y se sentó en su cama en silencio durante algunos minutos, observándolo.

-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el tiempo mirándome?

-Sabes que estoy molesto por lo que hiciste, ¿Por qué tenías que gritarlo?, si no te agrada esa chica simplemente hazlo, pero no lo publiques.

Diamante se incorporo, mirando de frente a su hermano.

-¿La defiendes ahora?, vamos, Zafiro, me di cuenta de que también te interesa.

-Es una chica agradable, me interesa como amiga, si tan solo te acercaras a ella y…

-¿Cómo amiga?, vi como la mirabas, eres igual a Kou.

-¡No discutiré eso contigo!, mejor hablamos cuando estés menos insoportable.

Zafiro se puso de pie y se metió al baño, Diamante escucho como el agua caía de la regadera, así que se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacía la cafetería, necesitaba algo de tomar.

Al entrar camino rápidamente hasta las bebidas y eligió un poco de agua, al pagarla salió de ahí y se dirigió a la biblioteca, al parecer ese era el único lugar en donde podía estar solo y tranquilo. Entro a paso lento y llego hasta donde normalmente se sentaba a leer, pero se sorprendió al ver que Serena se encontraba ahí, mirando el enorme estante de libros frente a ella. Serena al percatarse de la presencia de Diamante se sorprendió y de inmediato se puso de pie, camino hasta él y se miraron de frente durante algunos largos segundos.

Diamante no supo que hacer, la miro y de pronto su corazón latió fuertemente, por una fracción de segundo paso por su cabeza el disculparse, al tenerla ahí frente a él, pero Serena agacho su cabeza y lo rodeo, alejándose rápidamente. Diamante la vio alejarse y se enojo consigo mismo por haber pensando un instante en disculparse, no debía hacerlo, no necesitaba hacerlo, no estaba arrepentido de lo dicho, se giro y tomo asiento, y se dedico a leer por el resto del día.

* * *

Hola, disculpen por haber tardado tanto, no tenía nada de tiempo, pero al fin de vacaciones, así que trataré de actualizar rápido.

Respondiendo a algunas preguntas pues ellos nunca se preguntaron sus apellidos siendo pequeños, no era algo que les interesara mucho, es por eso que no se reconocen al saber sus apellidos.

Y no, Darien no estara en la vida de Serena de una forma amorosa.

¡Gracias!


	7. Luna

Varios días después Serena se encontraba junto a Hotaru y Unazuki en la cafetería terminando un trabajo que tenían que hacer por equipo, Unazuki no paraba de hablar sobre su vida en el campo y con los hermanos Blackmoon, Serena trataba de ocultar lo mucho que le interesaba el tema, deseaba descubrir algo del misterio que rodeaba a Diamante, y conocer algo sobre su nuevo amigo Zafiro.

-Un día llegaron ambos muy sucios y con aspecto desaliñado…a mi padre le dio mucha lastima de primer instancia, Zafiro era un poco más pequeño que Diamante, por lo que Diamante debía hacer los trabajos duros, con el paso del tiempo se ganaron la confianza de mi padre y termino amándolos casi tanto como a mi hermano y a mi, aunque los chicos y Andrew nunca se llevaron bien, conmigo siempre se han portado bien, me cuidan como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

-Si pude notar el otro día las diferencias entre Diamante y Andrew…y… ¿no sabes por que llegaron así de la nada?-preguntó Serena tratando de ocultar el interés.

-No lo sé, el único que lo sabe es mi padre, a los chicos no les gusta mucho ese tema, es algo que los hace sufrir…y yo no me sentiría cómoda preguntándoselos, es por eso que mejor no menciono nada.

Serena término con más dudas que al comienzo de la conversación, definitivamente ahora más que nunca pensaba que Diamante ocultaba algo, que había algo en él diferente a los demás.

Pudo notar que Michiru y Haruka se acercaban a su mesa, al llegar se saludaron y tomaron asientos.

-¿Qué hay chicas?, ¿Cómo están?-preguntó Haruka sonriente.

-Muy bien…-contesto Hotaru.-Y dime que es eso que traes en las manos.-dijo Hotaru dirigiéndose a Michiru.

Michiru se disponía a ordenar algunos papeles que llevaba consigo.

-Solo son las cosas que colocaremos en el periódico mural, este mes Haruka y yo somos las encargadas, por cierto, chicas, si quieren publicar algo solo dígannos, podemos publicar una fotografía, una historia, un poema, un comentario… ¡lo que quieran!-respondió sonriendo.

Serena escucho atentamente y se sintió feliz al escuchar lo último, por lo que no dudo ni un instante en ayudarlas.

-¡Que bien!, ¿podría darles algún escrito mío?

Serena escribía algunas veces, era lo que mas le gustaba hacer además de leer, y era un secreto que hasta ahora nadie lo sabía.

-Claro, Serena, ven a buscarnos esta tarde, tráenos una copia de lo que quieras publicar, pero recuerda venir a tiempo, lo pondremos mañana por la mañana.

Serena sonrió y en algunos minutos más su trabajo estuvo terminado, por lo que Serena decidió ir a su habitación para buscar sus escritos, acompañada por Hotaru.

-No tenía idea de que escribieras, Serena.

-Es un pequeño secreto, nadie lo sabía hasta hace algunos minutos.

-Me alegra saberlo, estoy segura de que escribes muy bien.

Serena se dedico a buscar entre sus cosas su libreta de apuntes y al encontrarla se la mostró a Hotaru, quien leyó cada uno de sus escritos y quedo impresionada, juntas eligieron el que le llevarían a Michiru y Serena paso el resto de la tarde corrigiéndolo y copiándolo en papel nuevo.

Al terminar ella y Hotaru salieron a buscar a las chicas, mientras charlaban por los pasillos Zafiro pudo visualizarlas desde el jardín central, ignoro a los Kou por ir a saludarlas.

-¡Serena!-gritó al entrar.

Serena se detuvo y espero a que Zafiro se acercara.

-Hola Zafiro, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien ahora que me encuentro contigo.-sonrió.- ¿Quién eres tu?-dijo mirando a Hotaru curioso.

-Hola Zafiro…-respondió Hotaru muy nerviosa. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no pudo soportarlo, por lo que siguió caminando ignorándolos a ambos.

-Ella es Hotaru Tomoe…no sé que sucedió.-dijo Serena confundida.

-¿Hija del profesor Tomoe?...ya veo, bueno eso no importa mucho ahora, ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Busco a Michiru y Haruka, ¿las has visto?

-¡Claro!, se encuentran en la sala de juntas de los alumnos, ¿deseas que te acompañe?

Serena miro por detrás de Zafiro que Hotaru continuaba caminando por el corredor y que en su misma dirección pero en sentido contrario se acercaba Diamante, su estómago se revolvió y decidió no meterse en problemas.

-Zafiro…no te preocupes, será mejor que me vaya, Hotaru me esta acompañando, ¿nos veremos después?

Diamante se detuvo algunos momentos al ver la escena, ahí estaba su hermano de nuevo coqueteando con Tsukino, frunció el ceño, Serena camino en busca de Hotaru y fue imposible no cruzar miradas con Diamante, quien la miraba reprobatoriamente, al estar seguro de que Serena había desaparecido, se acerco.

-¿De nuevo coqueteando con Tsukino?

Zafiro se giro para ver a su hermano pero al estar frente a él solo rodó los ojos y juntos salieron al jardín.

Serena alcanzo a Hotaru y vio que ya se encontraba mejor que hacía un rato en su encuentro con Zafiro, llegaron rápidamente a la sala de juntas y le entregaron el escrito a Michiru.

-Muchas gracias, Serena, mañana podrás verlo en el periódico.

Serena sonrió, por fin algunas personas podrían leer algo sobre lo que hacía y quizá con suerte sería del agrado de los demás, le gusto saber que lo que pensaba podría ser leído.

Al día siguiente Diamante se despertó temprano, debía asistir con Tomoe a las 7:30 a.m. en punto, por lo que se apresuro a estar listo, se puso de pie y noto a su hermano en la cama de junto, se veía verdaderamente dormido, por lo que lo dejo así y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando estuvo listo tomo sus libros y salió del cuarto, camino paciente por los pasillos, aun le quedaban diez minutos libres, no tenía prisa, al cruzar por la sala principal noto que Haruka y Michiru acababan de terminar de colocar el periódico mural y estaban por irse.

-Hola chicas, ¿han terminado?

-¡Diamante!, si, claro, puedes ser el primero en leerlo, ¡corre!-bromeó Haruka mientras se alejaba.

Las vio desaparecer y se acerco lentamente a la pared, observo cada nota que había pegado en el enorme pizarrón pero su mirada se detuvo en una nota en especial, una nota titulada "La luna solitaria", llamo su atención y se dedico a leerla.

_Soy como una luna, gris, oscura, áspera, solitaria…_

_La gente a mí alrededor me mira, pero sigo aquí escondida._

_Mis ojos no expresan más que la soledad que invade mi ser, mi persona._

_¿A quien puedo acudir?, no encuentro algún sol que convierta en días mis noches._

_Soy como una luna frígida, lúgubre, lóbrega, solitaria…_

_Desde que perdí esa luz que iluminaba mi camino no soy más que la luna que opaca la luz de los demás._

_Luna._

A Diamante se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al leer aquel escrito, ¿Quién era Luna?, debía averiguarlo, sin duda aquel escrito debía significar mucho mas que todas aquellas palabras tristes, algo dentro de él recordó a su pequeña, algo dentro de él lo hizo sentirse identificado con aquel escrito, lo leyó mas de diez veces, miro su reloj y solo le quedaban tres minutos, justos para llegar al salón, no quería dejar de leerlo, era tan cierto y exacto que el corazón le dolió por un segundo.

Se separo de aquella pared para correr hacía su clase con el profesor Tomoe, pero no dejo de pensar ni un segundo en todo el día en aquel escrito tan fúnebre que lo hirió tan profundamente removiendo heridas que estaban superficialmente cerradas.

El día transcurrió lentamente, Serena camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a la sala principal en donde las chicas habían colocado el periódico, Hotaru la acompañaba. Serena se emociono al ver que los estudiantes se acercaban a leer su escrito, estaba muy deseosa por que los demás pudieran leer algo que ella escribió, se quedo contemplándolo durante un buen rato con una sonrisa en el rostro. Andrew la miro de lejos y de inmediato se acerco a ella, haciendo mala cara al ver que estaba acompañada por Hotaru.

-Serena, te miraba desde el otro lado y me preguntaba que era lo que leías con tanto asombro.-dijo Andrew sonriendo.

Hotaru lo ignoro pero Serena se giro para mirarlo de frente.

-Oh, hola Andrew, solo leía éste escrito…puedes leerlo si quieres.

Andrew se acerco a leerlo y después de algunos minutos desvió su vista para posarla de nuevo sobre Serena.

-No es muy convincente…es algo extraño, no logre descifrar mucho de lo que el autor u autora trato de decir…a decir verdad estas cosas no me interesan mucho, en fin…no sigamos hablando sobre ese estúpido escrito, ¿Qué harás por la tarde, Serena?

Serena se molesto por el comentario de Andrew pero trato de ignorarlo, seguro que Andrew pertenecía al grupo de personas que detestaban leer.

-Pues…nada, supongo que hacer tareas.

-¡Nada de eso!, ¿deseas tomar un café en el jardín?, podemos platicar y eso.-interrumpió Andrew, muy seguro de si mismo.

Serena no estaba muy segura de ir con él, pero deseaba conocerlo no por que realmente estuviera interesada en él, sino por que era el hermano de una de sus amigas y eso si le incumbía, pensó que no debía de tener nada de malo platicar con él y conocerlo un poco.

-Esta bien, Andrew, te veré por la tarde.

-Nos veremos entonces preciosa…oh y adiós amiga de Serena…-dijo dándole la espalda a Hotaru.

Hotaru la miro con desaprobación y caminaron hacía su dormitorio.

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar ir con él?, es tan arrogante, cada vez que lo escucho hablar siento nauseas, lo bueno de no estar en clases es que no hay que soportar a Furuhata, en el salón no lo soporto.

-Tranquila, Hotaru, no lo hice por que me interese de la forma en que crees, tan solo quiero conocerlo por el simple hecho de que es hermano de Unazuki, ella es nuestra amiga y lo merece.

Diamante no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo al salir de su clase para dirigirse de nuevo al periódico mural a leer de nuevo aquel escrito que lo había dejado tan perturbado, había poca gente en la sala, así que pudo leerlo una y otra vez sin ser molestado, no supo cuanto tiempo duro ahí de pie leyendo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?

Diamante se giro para ver a Zafiro tras él quien lo miraba confundido.

-Solo leía…

-Me dijo Setsuna que llevas algo de tiempo aquí haciendo lo mismo, ¿todo bien?

-Por supuesto, solo leía este escrito, me ha dejado un poco…marcado, es decir, me ha gustado mucho, no puedo dejar de leerlo.

-Será mejor que vayas a la cafetería…Setsuna te espera ahí.

-¡Cierto!, el trabajo de Tomoe…lo olvide, nos vemos después.-dijo Diamante caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

Zafiro se acerco más al pizarrón para poder ver mejor lo que Diamante leía con tanta atención, se sorprendió de lo que vio, era un escrito de Serena, lo supo por que estaba firmado con el seudónimo "Luna", y ella misma le había comentado que había escrito unas cuantas cosas bajo ese seudónimo debido a que la luna en particular le gustaba mucho.

Sonrió y decidió ir a buscarla para felicitarla. Al llegar a su dormitorio toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran, quien lo hizo fue Molly quien amablemente lo hizo pasar, Zafiro saludo a las demás chicas hasta llegar a Serena, quien platicaba con Hotaru. Hotaru al notar la presencia de Zafiro se quedo paralizada y decidió irse a otro lado, a Serena le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Hotaru pero lo ignoro al ver a Zafiro.

-Zafiro, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo venía a felicitarte por el escrito que publicaron en el periódico mural.

-Oh, ¿Cómo supiste que era mío?

-Recuerda que una vez me lo mencionaste, así que al leer el que esta publicado, me han quedado muchas ganas de leer algo más, ¿me prestarías algunos de tus escritos?

-Pero… ¿seguro que quieres leerlos?

-Por supuesto, por eso vine hasta acá.

Serena sonrió y se dedico a buscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su libreta de notas y se la entrego a Zafiro.

-Solo te pido que la cuides mucho, Zafiro, es realmente importante para mi.

-Descuida, Serena, lo haré.-sonrió.-Ahora debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, después te entrego esto.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Zafiro salió del dormitorio y Hotaru volvió junto a Serena, quien ya se veía mas tranquila.

-¿Estas bien, Hotaru?, luces algo pálida.

-Si…si… ¿en que estábamos?

Hotaru y Serena continuaron platicando hasta que Unazuki entro en el dormitorio gritando.

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena!

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo asustada.

-¡Eres genial!, te encontraras con mi hermano hoy.-respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, ya veo… ¡cielos!, ahora que me recuerdas se hace tarde, recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

Serena se metió al baño y todas se miraron sorprendidas, excepto Hotaru quien ya sabía la noticia.

-Sería increíble que hubiera algo entre Serena y mi hermano, ¿no lo creen?

-Eso sería un problema entre el y Seiya.-contesto Mina.-Recordemos que el hermoso Seiya la quiere también.

-Y no dejemos fuera del juego a Zafiro.-dijo Hotaru mirando el suelo.

-¿Y que hay de Diamante?-comento Lita desde la cama.

-Por Dios, Lita, a Diamante no le interesa Serena, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Olvídenlo, tienen razón.-respondió Lita rodando los ojos.

Serena salió del baño y se despidió de las chicas, camino lentamente por los pasillos, mirando a la gente con la que se topaba, todos lucían felices, ¿Por qué ella no se sentía así?

Diamante no podía concentrarse solo de pensar en el escrito, sus pensamientos no dejaban de repetir aquellas líneas en su cabeza, aunque hacía lo que Setsuna le decía no estaba del todo en el trabajo, su mente divagaba por aquel papel que contenía palabras duras y fuertes, ansiaba saber quien era la persona dueña de aquellas palabras, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y vio al odioso Andrew Furuhata charlando con Malachite, "bonita compañía", pensó Diamante. Volvió a escribir sin mucho éxito, su cerebro no le mostraba otra cosa que no fueran esas palabras.

Después de algunos minutos de tratar de concentrarse, pero de nuevo se distrajo, esta vez no fue por el escrito, sino por que vio que Serena Tsukino acababa de entrar a la cafetería, no pudo evitar notar que había recogido su cabello en una coleta que le caía por un lado, su mirada lucía algo melancólica, no aparto la vista de ella hasta que Serena lo miro también, Diamante no supo que hacer, no soporto sostener la mirada de Serena por mucho tiempo y volvió a la hoja de papel que tenía en la mesa. Un rato después al estar seguro de que Serena ya no miraba la volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la mesa de Furuhata y eso le molesto, ¿Por qué todos deseaban estar con esa chica?, también le molesto el hecho de que su hermano estuviera interesado en ella y que ella se encontrara con Andrew en la cafetería, decidió ignorarla y regreso al trabajo.

Serena se asusto al ver que Diamante la observaba, trato de no darle importancia pero no fue fácil ignorarlo, busco a Andrew en alguna mesa hasta encontrarlo con un chico de cabello blanco, así que se acerco a la mesa, al llegar el chico que platicaba con Andrew se puso de pie y se despidió, Andrew se paro para saludar a Serena y ofrecerle un asiento. Al estar sentados ambos se dedicaron a charlar durante algún tiempo hasta que Andrew se ofreció a ir por café. Mientras estaba sola, Serena miro en dirección a la mesa de Setsuna y Diamante, parecía que ambos trabajaban, aunque Diamante no lucía muy concentrado, parecía ser que algo lo afligía, el cabello gris le cubría la mitad del rostro, tenía una mano bajo el mentón, Serena deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba, estaba segura de que no pensaba en el trabajo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento Andrew regreso con los cafés, sacándola del trance, tomo su café mientras escuchaba a Andrew hablar sobre su vida en el campo.

-Me gusta mucho mi casa en el campo, lo único que odio es tener que convivir allí con los Blackmoon, no los soporto, son tan…diferentes e ignorantes, siempre estuve en desacuerdo con que mi padre los ayudara, pero nunca me hizo caso, aunque Zafiro no me causa problemas, él si.-dijo Andrew apuntando hacía Diamante.-Eran pocas las veces que no discutíamos, aquí no lo hacemos por que no nos encontramos, de ser así puedes estar segura de que habrá una pelea, es un pobre diablo.

Setsuna y Diamante terminaron el trabajo y se pusieron de pie, recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir de la cafetería, pero Diamante no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a Serena y Andrew, se dio cuenta de que Andrew lo miraba con fastidio, por lo que supuso que le hablaba a Serena sobre él, trato de no darle mucha importancia y salió de la cafetería, se despidió de Setsuna y camino hacía su dormitorio, necesitaba dormir.

En el camino vio a lo lejos a Michiru y Haruka charlando junto al gran roble, las miro por unos segundos y se decidió totalmente ir hacía ellas, Michiru al verlo acercarse lo saludo con la mano.

-Hola Diamante, ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien, gracias, que bueno que las veo chicas, no estaba seguro de hacer esto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?-preguntó Haruka.

-Es sobre un escrito que publicaron en el periódico…me gustaría saber quien lo escribió, desearía hacerlo, necesito saberlo, se que ustedes lo saben, ¿cierto?

-Ciertamente lo sabemos.-respondió Haruka riendo.- ¿Por qué te es tan urgente saberlo?

-Me gusto mucho, solo quisiera saber quien fue el o la autora de esas palabras mortales.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo Michiru.-Pues si tanto te interesa te lo diremos…fue Serena Tsukino.

Diamante se quedo paralizado al escuchar el nombre de Serena, ¿ella lo había escrito?, ¿aquella estúpida niña?

-Tal parece que no te agrado mucho la noticia.-se burlo Haruka.

-Solo no me lo esperaba…de todas formas muchas gracias, ahora debo de irme.

Diamante se alejo rápidamente de Michiru y Haruka, debía ir rápido a su habitación, no podía creer la respuesta, se negaba a creerlo, "¿Cómo pudo ser ella?", no dejaba de preguntárselo, la rubia no podía ser la dueña de aquellas palabras que lo habían herido, que le habían llegado a lo más profundo. Entro a la habitación molesto, fastidiado, incrédulo, aventó sus cuadernos a la mesita y se echo sobre la cama boca abajo, giro su cabeza y observo que sobre la cama de Zafiro se encontraba una libreta, le pareció extraño, escucho que Zafiro se bañaba, por lo que no le importo y se levanto para echarle un vistazo a la libreta. La hojeo y vio los títulos de cada página, parecía poesía, prosa, miro el pie de página de cada escrito y todos decían "Luna", su corazón palpito rápidamente, "Luna", igual que el escrito del periódico mural, al final de la libreta se encontraba el que había leído ya, no logro evitar leer cada uno de los escritos que se encontraban plasmados en esa libreta, al terminar de leer el último noto que Zafiro lo observaba.

-Parece que te gusto esa libreta.-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo… ¿Por qué tienes esto?

-Serena me lo presto.

Diamante se molesto al escuchar eso y lanzo la libreta sobre la cama y volvió a echarse sobre la tuya.

-¿Qué te molesta?, ¿Qué Serena me haya prestado su libreta?

-No me molesta nada, solo me es un poco difícil creer que ella escribió todo eso.

-¿Por qué?, ella escribió eso que te ha tenido horas leyéndolo una y otra vez, ¿Qué es difícil?, deberías conocerla y…

-¡No!, déjame en paz, deseo dormir.-dijo girando su cabeza hacía el otro lado.

Zafiro lo ignoro y se dedico a terminar de alistarse, Diamante cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorar toda aquella situación, parecía ser que Serena Tsukino siempre se interponía en su vida de una u otra manera. Le fue imposible olvidarse del problema, en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron la imagen de Serena Tsukino se apareció, la vio en una mesa escribiendo aquellas palabras que lo habían hecho sentir mal, abrió los ojos apresuradamente, no deseaba verla ni en su mente, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a causa del sueño, poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedo completamente dormido.

_Serena apareció en sus sueños, caminaba por ese antiguo bosque en el que solía pasear cuando era pequeño, ella caminaba y caminaba, parecía que buscaba algo, un rato después Serena lo encontró a él, se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol, Serena le extendió la mano pero Diamante dudo._


	8. Escalofrío

Diamante caminaba hacía la cafetería con cierta inquietud, temía encontrarse frente a frente con Serena Tsukino después de haberse enterado de que ella era la dueña de aquellas inmortales palabras, su mente seguía negándose a aceptar la realidad, él la detestaba, sin embargo su corazón había revivido con sus palabras, pero se negaba a aceptar que hubiera sido precisamente ella quien lo hubiera hecho revivir aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Al entrar a la cafetería divisó a sus amigos en la mesa de siempre, pero esta vez se encontraban entre ellos Haruka, Lita, Mina y Unazuki. Se acerco desconcertado por la inusual visión, al llegar se sentó junto a Unazuki.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué hacen todas ustedes en la mesa de los chicos?

-Estamos organizando una salida para esta tarde, ¿quieres venir?-dijo sonriente Unazuki.

-¿Salida?, ¿Adónde?

-A la pista de hielo.-respondió Yaten.-Ya sabes que desde hace mucho queríamos ir, pero no nos habíamos organizado bien, y las chicas querían salir así que se nos ocurrió, ¿vienes?

-Yo no sé…la escuela…

-¡Por Dios Blackmoon!, ven con nosotros, déjate de niñerías.-insistió Seiya del otro lado.

-Si, hermano, vamos, ¿qué puede pasar?-dijo Zafiro.

Diamante asintió y todos lo aprobaron sintiéndose contentos con la salida, después de que se pusieron bien de acuerdo y acordaron verse a las 6 en el gran roble, Diamante se puso de pie y fue por algo de comer para distraer su mente, por un momento le agrado la idea de salir a divertirse un poco, lo necesitaba.

Serena y Hotaru se encontraban solas en la habitación charlando y haciendo tarea cuando de pronto Mina y Unazuki entraron muy contentas parloteando algo sobre un paseo.

-¡Chicas!, me alegro de encontrarlas aquí, hemos estado con los chicos y organizamos una salida para esta tarde, ¿vienen?-dijo Mina eufórica.

-Me parece bien, cuenten conmigo.-respondió Serena.- ¿Y adónde vamos a ir?

-A la pista de hielo del centro.-dijo Mina.

-Oh no…entonces no iré.-intervino Hotaru.

-¿Por qué Hotaru?-quiso saber Unazuki.

-No sé patinar, no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-¡Vamos!, no seas así, acompáñanos.-insistió Mina.

-Si, Hotaru, ven con nosotras, si no quieres patinar al menos acompáñanos, y si quieres puedo quedarme a ver contigo a los demás patinar.-dijo Serena.

-Hm…esta bien, chicas, pero no patinare.-sonrió.

Las chicas rieron antes el comentario final de Hotaru.

Zafiro y Diamante aun seguían en su dormitorio minutos antes de las seis, Zafiro, como siempre, aun no terminaba de arreglarse por vanidoso que era.

-Vamos, termina ya, Zafiro, se nos hará tarde.

-Pareces realmente animado de ir a esta salida.-gritó Zafiro desde el baño.

-Un poco si…

Zafiro salio del baño y juntos se dirigieron al gran roble, en donde se habían quedado de encontrar con lo demás. Un poco antes de llegar al gran roble, Diamante miro en dirección hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos, no pudo evitar notar esa fina cabellera rubia que se extendía ante sus ojos, Serena Tsukino se encontraba en el grupo, lo que ocasiono que Diamante se detuviera en seco. Zafiro se percato de ello y lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Zafiro siguió la mirada de Diamante y divisó a Serena y Hotaru.

-No me digas que ya no quieres ir solo por que ella ira.

-¡Nadie dijo que iría!-respondió molesto.

-¿No era obvio?, es parte del grupo, ahora vamos que nos están esperando, tienes que ir, Diamante, lo prometiste y además puedes ignorarla y mantenerte alejado de ella.-dijo Zafiro dándole la espalda.

-Si, claro, para ti mejor que todos nos mantengamos alejados de ella.

Diamante y Zafiro llegaron por fin a donde los demás, en cuando llegaron se dirigieron a los carros de los Kou, para poder caber todos, una vez acomodados todos juntos se fueron hacía la pista de hielo del centro.

Al llegar algunas chicas parloteaban y gritaban mientras Yaten y Taiki se encargaban de comprar las entradas de todos, un rato después volvieron con los boletos y todos entraron juntos. Cada quien pidió su talla de patines y espero a que se los entregaran. Diamante se colocaba los suyos y se percato de que su hermano no había pedido ningunos, así que una vez puestos se dirigió a él.

-¿No entraras?

-Sabes que le tengo pánico a todo artefacto que tenga ruedas.

Diamante sonrió y luego se metió en la pista, le encantaba patinar, era algo que hacía a menudo desde que había llegado a la universidad y lo disfrutaba mucho.

Serena miro como Diamante se deslizaba por el hielo y se sorprendió un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que Hotaru le hablaba.

-Perdón, ¿Qué me decías?

-Que entres, Serena, me quedare aquí no hay problema.

Serena se coloco sus patines y al terminar camino hacía la pista, temerosa.

-Hola bombón, ven conmigo, es mejor comenzar a patinar con alguien.-dijo Seiya sonriente a su lado.

Seiya tomo la mano de Serena y juntos se introdujeron a la pista, Seiya disfruto tener a Serena para él solo.

Zafiro miro a Serena tomada de la mano de Seiya e hizo una mueca, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Hotaru también se había quedado en las mesas a ver a los demás, así que decidió acercarse a ella.

Hotaru noto que Zafiro se le acercaba y sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato, comenzó a morderse las uñas sin control.

-¿Hotaru?-dijo Zafiro sentándose junto a ella.- ¿Por qué no has entrado?

Hotaru volteo lentamente y al ver a Zafiro tan cerca de ella se quedo petrificada, tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Yo…no sé patinar…no quiero caerme…

-Oh, descuida, yo le tengo pánico a cualquier cosa que tenga ruedas.-respondió sonriendo.

Hotaru intento sonreír pero sus músculos estaban contraídos y solo pudo volverse y mirar a los chicos patinar.

Diamante sentía un ligero viendo golpear finamente su rostro, iba a una velocidad constante más rápida que la de los demás, la única que lo igualaba era Lita, quien ya era profesional en lo de patinar. Miro a su hermano charlar con la chica de cabellos morados amiga de Tsukino, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a la pobre chica muerta de miedo junto a Zafiro. Después de su quinta vuelta noto delante de él a Seiya tomado de la mano con Serena, la sostenía con fuerza, pues casi se resbalaba, al mirarlos rodó sus ojos y decidió arrebatarlos. "Ahí va de nuevo Kou intentando algo"-pensó al pasar junto a ellos. Continuó patinando y se dio cuenta de que su hermano no podía dejar de observar a Seiya y Serena, volvió a rodar los ojos, "Celos". ¿Qué le veían a esa chica?, se comenzaba a hartar de la situación aun más de lo que ya estaba. Siguió patinando y por un momento bajo la velocidad para poder patinar junto a Unazuki durante unos minutos, después de algunas cuantas vueltas comenzó a patinar rápido de nuevo, de nuevo se topo con Seiya y Serena, Seiya sostenía a Serena por la cintura para "enseñarle" como patinar mejor, lo que le pareció una estupidez, pero no pudo evitar detenerse un momento en donde se encontraba su hermano y molestarlo.

-Deberías meterte a patinar unos momentos, Seiya te gana a tu chica.-dijo Diamante con sarcasmo.

-Calla, hermano, ya te he dicho que no…

-Si claro, alguien sabe aprovecharse de la situación.-dijo Diamante alejándose de él.

Serena trataba de patinar lo mejor que podía, pero era muy torpe con los pies, y se comenzaba a sentir presionada por la mirada de Zafiro, quien la observaba atentamente desde su asiento junto a Hotaru, y la mirada inquisitiva de Diamante, quien la observaba cada vez que pasaba junto a Seiya y ella, y además el tener a Seiya tratando de coquetear con ella, la comenzaba a frustrar.

Serena no quería sentir que Seiya la acosaba todo el tiempo, así que decidió soltarse y separarse de él e intentar patinar sola por algún tiempo, Seiya permaneció junto a ella y en eso vio a Diamante intentando pasar, pero al parecer Seiya le estorbaba por lo que se molesto.

-Quítate Don Juan Kou, intento patinar, ve a coquetear a otro lado.

Seiya sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Diamante, al parecer disfrutaba de ver a Diamante molesto, pero se aparto para que pudiera pasar.

Diamante avanzo rápidamente alejándose de ellos, Serena se desespero y trato de igualar su velocidad, quería intentar ir más rápido, patino como Seiya le había dicho pero comenzó a tambalearse unos metros después de que partió patinando sola. Diamante se encontraba muy cerca de ella, Serena sabía que en cualquier momento caería, si avanzaba un poco mas y lograba llegar hasta Diamante tal vez podría sostenerse de él y no caer, así que apresuro el paso ocasionando llegar más pronto hasta Diamante, quien noto su presencia cercana y sintió los brazos de Serena rodeándolo.

Diamante sintió los brazos de Serena alrededor de él y se confundió, pero después noto que Serena se estaba cayendo y no tuvo más remedio que sostenerla y ayudarla, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros, Diamante observo detenidamente los enormes ojos de Serena, sus ojos, parecían querer decirle algo, algo que ni siquiera ella comprendía. Serena no pudo evitar la mirada de Diamante, lo tenía tan cerca que sus ojos azules no la dejaban de mirar, su mirada penetrante estaba concentrada en ella. Serena no supo que hacer, ni que decir o como actuar, para cuando pudo reaccionar ya se encontraba en el borde de la pista.

-Ya puedes tomarte de la barra.-le dijo Diamante con severidad.

Estaban tan cerca que Serena pudo aspirar el aliento de Diamante que caía sobre su rostro, Serena se separo lentamente de él y se agarro de la barra. Diamante la miro unos segundos más y desapareció para seguir patinando.

Zafiro había estado observando la escena detenidamente, se había quedado anonadado al ver la forma en que Serena y su hermano se habían mirado en todo el transcurso del recorrido hasta llegar al borde de la pista, ni un solo instante se habían quitado la vista de encima el uno del otro, al verlos así de cerca, le pareció que a ellos no les interesaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y eso no supo como confrontarlo, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Serena, pero también sabía que su hermano la detestaba, o eso le hacía creer.

De regreso a la facultad, Diamante se había quedado más serio que de costumbre, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho Serena con él en la pista, "¿Por qué se me acerca de esa manera?, no tiene derecho, ella no…no soporto tenerla cerca, no dejo de recordar a mi pequeña niña teniéndola así de cerca", pensaba mientras miraba a través de la ventana, y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar recordar el escrito que había leído, seguía sin creer que ella pudiera haber escrito eso. Trato de despejar su cabeza cuando salió del auto y se dirigía a su habitación, noto que Zafiro iba muy serio a su lado, no le quiso preguntar por que, ya lo sabía.

-Diamante… ¿de verdad te cae tan mal Serena?

Diamante se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Zafiro.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Yo solo quiero saberlo, es decir…

-Zafiro, no soporto a esa chica, y es lo único que debes saber.

Diamante no quiso seguir hablando del tema y siguió caminando ignorando completamente la pregunta de Zafiro, pero Zafiro no se quedo convencido del todo, aunque no lo dijo.

Varios días pasaron y el comité de alumnos anunció el baile de invierno, en donde como siempre escogían a la chica más linda de la facultad, había carteles por todos lados, como siempre, Rei Hino alardeaba con el baile, Diamante la vio mirar un cartel junto con sus amigas y egocéntricamente no dejaba de repetir que ella ganaría, Diamante rodó los ojos y se alejo sin prestar mucha atención. Necesitaba repasar unas cuantas cosas antes de entrar a clase con el profesor Tomoe, por lo que salió a sentarse al pie del viejo roble. Paso varios minutos leyendo, no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí sentado. Serena venía corriendo del otro lado del jardín, se le había hecho tarde para su clase y no quería tener un retraso, llevaba varios libros en la mano, mientras corría el listón que llevaba en el cabello se iba aflojando conforme iba avanzando, Serena apresuro el paso, sin fijarse mucho por donde pisaba, al llegar al centro del jardín en donde se encontraba el viejo roble, trato de detenerse de golpe, pero se tropezó con unas rocas que estaban a medio camino, nunca recordó esas rocas, pero su tobillo se torció al tropezar y termino cayendo y regando los libros por todas partes. Diamante, quien se encontraba sentado al pie del árbol, se dio cuenta de la caída de Serena al sentir que un libro lo golpeaba en la pierna, levanto la vista y vio caer a Serena, Serena se retorcía y se quejaba por el dolor en su tobillo, Diamante la miro por unos segundos, miro a su alrededor y parecía no haber nadie quien la ayudara, no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su ayuda, al estar a su lado se arrodillo.

-¿Te duele mucho?-le preguntó.

Serena lo miro con el rostro lleno de dolor, no dejaba de tomar su tobillo y de tomar una posición fetal.

-Me duele mucho el tobillo, me lo he torcido…

-Claro que te lo has torcido, si te duele mucho tendremos que ir a la enfermería, sino pues al rato se pasa y podrás caminar normalmente.

-No, no creo, tendré que intentar ponerme de pie.

Serena recargo sus manos en el suelo y trato de ponerse de pie, pero al apoyarlo cayó de nuevo y se volvió a quejar.

-No puedo apoyar el pie, me duele mucho.

Diamante decidió revisar el tobillo de Serena y ver si podía ayudar en algo, así que Diamante tomo el tobillo de Serena entre sus manos y levanto un poco la falda de Serena que le cubría hasta los tobillos, dejando al descubierto la parte del tobillo, Serena se sonrojo, aunque intento ocultarlo para que Diamante no se diera cuenta, mientras que Diamante observaba detenidamente su tobillo, al parecer si era más grave de lo que se veía y no pudo evitar sentir la suavidad de la piel de Serena.

-Hm, tendré que llevarte a la enfermería…

-Diamante, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres yo puedo…

Pero Serena no pudo seguir hablando debido a que Diamante la había cargado en brazos y ahora caminaba hacía la enfermería, Serena no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Diamante tenía el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba nada aquella situación, Serena lo miraba discretamente, había rodeado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para no caerse, miro sus finas facciones, su cabello platinado, lacio, sedoso, brillante, también miro su piel suave y lisa, finamente puesta sobre su rostro, por un instante tuvo deseos de tocarlo, sus ojos miraban hacía delante, eran azules y opacos, como si ocultaran algo, lo que la inquieto, pero aun así no dejo de mirarlo, le resulto un poco difícil dejar de mirarlo.

Diamante sintió los brazos de Serena alrededor de su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, trato de no mirarla, la tenía tan cerca que no sabía como reaccionar, pero notaba su respiración en su cuello, trato de apurarse para llegar a la enfermería rápido y ya no tener que estar tan cerca de ella, sintió como el cabello largo de Serena le rozaba su brazo, parecía que una tela de seda se lo cubría.

Rei se encontraba platicando con Jedite cuando vio a lo lejos a Diamante que cargaba a Serena en brazos, lo que la molesto de sobremanera, no soporto ver a aquella chiquilla nueva con su Diamante, no podía estar sucediendo eso, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo sentía que la odiaba más y más, era su pesadilla, ella sabía que los chicos ya casi no se fijaban en ella desde que Serena había llegado, pero que se quedara con su Diamante, eso no lo permitiría.

Diamante y Serena llegaron a la enfermería y Diamante coloco a Serena sobre la camilla, esperaron a que la encargada llegara y revisara a Serena.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-dijo tocando el tobillo de Serena.

-Me he tropezado y creo que me lo he quebrado, por que me es imposible apoyar el pie.

La enfermera se dedico a revisar a Serena mientras que Diamante se disculpo y dijo que iría a recoger lis libros que se habían quedado tirados, por lo que salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al jardín, minutos después se encontraba recogiendo los libros de Serena y los de él, al tenerlos vio que aun tenía tiempo de llegar a clase del profesor Tomoe y se apresuro a llegar al salón.

Al terminar su clase dos horas después aun tenía los libros de Serena, no quería tenerlos mas, así que se decidió a buscarla para entregárselos y ya no tener nada que ver con ella, mientras caminaba hacía el dormitorio de las chicas se encontró con su hermano y Serena en el recibidor. Al verlo Zafiro lo saludo con la mano, Diamante se acerco lentamente, molesto.

-Solo vine a darte tus libros, Tsukino, me tengo que ir.

Serena tomo los libros y miro directamente a los ojos a Diamante, pero este desvió la mirada hacía su hermano.

-¿Qué dijo la enfermera?

-Serena tiene que descansar una semana el pie para poder reponerse bien, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Diamante miro de nuevo a Serena, quien aun seguía mirándola.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Diamante dándoles la espalda.

Cuando avanzo unos pasos escucho la voz de Serena tras él.

-Muchas gracias, Diamante.

Diamante se detuvo por unos instantes pero luego siguió su camino, Serena agacho la cabeza y Zafiro la miro, confundido.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano quiso ayudarte, es lo que cuenta, él solo es así, no por que se comporte así quiere decir que no lo hizo sinceramente, estoy seguro de que si no hubiera querido ayudarte no se hubiera acercado a ti, tranquila.

-A decir verdad me pareció muy buen gesto de su parte, pero hubiera querido agradecérselo y…bueno, no importa, tendré tiempo para hacerlo, ahora debo de ir a mi habitación a reposar y a hacer la tarea.

Zafiro tomo los libros de Serena y la acompaño hasta su dormitorio, Serena tuvo que apoyarse de una muleta para poder caminar. Al llegar a su dormitorio, Zafiro la ayudo a recostarse en su cama y le dejo sus libros en la mesita de junto, Serena se dio cuenta de que entre los libros se encontraba su libreta de notas.

-No sabía que trajeras mi libreta de notas contigo, no lo note cuando llegaste conmigo.

-¿Tu libreta de notas?, pero si yo no la…-pero Zafiro se quedo callado al recordar el por que la libreta se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué sucede entonces?, ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí si no la traías?

-Ya veo, no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero yo…se la preste a Diamante, es decir, no se la preste, pero Diamante la ha leído un millón de veces y no quise…

Serena palideció ante la respuesta de Zafiro.

-¿Él leyó mi libreta?

-Yo creo que le ha gustado mucho para leerla tantas veces…bueno, Serena, es hora de irme, nos vemos luego, ¿si?, trata de no moverte.

Zafiro se despidió y salió del dormitorio, Serena aun no creía que Diamante hubiera leído su libreta, ella nunca le quiso mostrar esa libreta a nadie más que a Hotaru y a Zafiro, pero que Diamante la hubiera visto…bueno, le parecía que ahora Diamante sabía mucho sobre ella, y eso no le agradaba, sin embargo recordó el suave tacto de su mano sobre su piel, recordó como deslizo su falda hacía arriba para poder observar su tobillo, recordó como la tomo en brazos y como lo tuvo tan cerca de ella, recordó como sus rostros habían estado a pocos centímetros y como la respiración de Diamante le había golpeado el rostro, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.


	9. ¿Qué Sucede?

Una semana después, Diamante caminaba hacía la biblioteca para ordenar algunos libros que había olvidado el día anterior, pensó en Serena, no la había visto en siete días y no se atrevía a preguntarle a su hermano como se encontraba, decidió que así era mejor todo, aunque en aquella semana algo estuvo fastidiándolo todo el tiempo, algo que lo hacía sentir dudoso, en continua pelea con sus pensamientos, siempre mirando en todas direcciones para ver si se encontraba con aquella cabellera rubia, se odiaba a si mismo por no poder olvidar la suavidad de su piel, por recordar en cada minuto aquel aroma que emanaba su calido cuerpo, recordó lo frágil que era, también el como recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos olvido fijarse por donde iba, caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, como si eso hiciera que Serena se borrara de su mente, sin importarle nada ni nadie, aceleró el paso, chocando con un cuerpo esbelto, regando sus libros por todas partes.

Se agachó rápidamente, maldiciéndose por ello, recogió los libros y sintió que la chica lo miraba, al levantar la mirada se topo con dos enormes ojos azules, y una sonrisa divertida. Por un momento sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, se puso de pie y le entregó los libros como automáticamente, sin poder mencionar palabra alguna.

-Gracias.-dijo Serena.

-Me da gusto ver que ya te recuperaste…-respondió Diamante, tímido, nervioso, estúpido… ¿qué le sucedía?, no quiso mostraste débil ante ella, por lo que le dio la espalda tan rápido como pudo y se alejo casi corriendo.

Serena lo vio alejarse, confundida por la reacción de Diamante, no pudo olvidar el como la observó durante largo rato sin decir palabra, como si la estuviera estudiando, eso la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota, por un momento creyó que Diamante se quitaba aquella capa de frialdad que lo envolvía, pero volvió demasiado rápido, y al verlo alejarse de ella sintió un choque de emociones, hacía una semana que no sabía nada de el, y verlo, por alguna razón, la hacía sentir diferente, debía aceptar que aquellos días le habían parecido sumamente largos.

Serena llegó al salón de clases y se sentó junto a Hotaru, quien la miraba alegre al darse cuenta de que ya podía caminar con normalidad. Las horas de clases pasaron lentas, contestando miles de preguntas, entregando montones de tareas atrasadas, al final del día moría de hambre y no pudo resistir correr hacía la cafetería, donde seguramente estaría lleno, por la hora. Dejo su bolso en la mesa en la que se encontraban las chicas y se formo para coger algo de comer, al volver las chicas parloteaban acerca del próximo baile que sería dentro de tres días.

-Serena, ¿con quien irás al baile?-preguntó Mina, ansiosa por averiguarlo.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea, nadie me lo ha preguntado.

-¡Por Dios!, por que no has salido de tu habitación, solo espera a que los chicos te encuentren sola, o acompañada…no pararan.-rió.

Mina iría con Yaten, según escuchó, Unazuki asistiría con Darien, mientras que Molly llegaría con Neflyte, algo que a las demás les molestaba, Amy aun no decidía ir, todas trataban de convencerla, Taiki se lo había propuesto, pero Amy, por su rivalidad no había respondido, terminaron por convencerla de que le dijera que si. Serena terminó su cena y se dirigió al bote de basura para tirar los restos.

Del otro lado de la cafetería, los chicos miraban a su alrededor, Zafiro comentaba que le diría a Serena que fuera con él al baile, Diamante solo decidió ignorarlo, de cualquier forma no quería ir al baile, siguió comiendo hasta que todos parecían entretenidos con alguna escena, Diamante también miro y vio a Serena tirando algo al cesto de basura, de pronto Andrew Furuhata llegó a su lado y la entretuvo preguntándole algo, miro a su hermano, con el rostro enrojecido de coraje, murmuro algunas blasfemias mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Serena escuchaba atentamente a Andrew, quien le pedía de manera amable que fuera con él al baile.

-Andrew yo…aun no sé si iré al baile…no quisiera que dependieras de mi, podrías preguntarle a alguien más…

-No tienes que responderme ahora, querida, te buscaré mañana.-dijo sonriendo.

Diamante vio a Serena regresar a su mesa con un semblante preocupado, como si la idea de que Andrew Furuhata le pidiera ir al baile no le agradara, eso lo hizo sentirse extrañamente tranquilo.

Una hora más tarde, se encontraban todos platicando alrededor del gran roble, Diamante leía, apartado de los demás, algo sobre Nietzsche, Serena lo observaba disimuladamente, Zafiro le contaba algo, pero no le prestaba mucha atención.

-¿Serena?-dijo Zafiro en un tono más alto.

-Lo siento… ¿me decías?

-No importa ya…mejor prefiero preguntarte otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

Antes de que Zafiro pudiera hablar, Seiya Kou los interrumpió.

-Serena, que bueno que te encuentro, es mi oportunidad, iré directo al grano, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?, vamos bombón, di que si.-rogó Seiya con una amplia sonrisa.

Diamante miro la escena desde donde se encontraba, ¿también Seiya?, debió suponerlo, noto como su hermano cerraba el puño con fuerza y miraba hacía otro lado, luego miro de nuevo a Serena, quien lucía confundida.

-Yo…no sé, Seiya, en realidad ni siquiera sé si iré al baile.

-¡Vamos!, es tu primer baile universitario, debes venir.

-No estoy muy segura…lo pensaré…

-Gracias, bombón, te buscaré mañana para saber que decidiste.-Seiya le sonrió y volvió junto a los demás.

Serena lanzó un pesado suspiro y luego se volvió hacía Zafiro.

-Lo lamento, Zafiro, ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

Zafiro la miró durante un largo rato sin decir palabra, y entonces lo comprendió. Diamante estaba bastante cerca para escuchar, su hermano también lo haría, su estómago se revolvió, "no lo hagas, Zafiro", pensó.

-Oh no… ¿Zafiro?, no me digas que…

-Serena, por favor, soy tu mejor amigo, a mi debes decirme que si.

Diamante rodó los ojos al escuchar esto.

-Pero Zafiro, ni siquiera sé si iré, no es algo que llame mi atención y…

-Anda, no seas tonta, ven conmigo.-Zafiro tomo la mano de Serena.

Diamante ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta que había dejado la lectura por escuchar y observar, le molesto ver a su hermano tomar a Serena de la mano, ignorándolo siguió escuchando.

Serena se puso de pie.

-No lo sé, Zafiro, tengo que pensar esto…dos personas me lo preguntaron primero que tu, no sé siquiera si tengo ganas de ir…

Zafiro agacho la mirada y Diamante prefirió volver a la lectura. Un rato después terminó de leer y quiso retirarse a su habitación a dormir, mientras caminaba vio a lo lejos a Serena, sentada, pensando en algo, cuando paso frente a ella no pudo evitar detenerse y mirarla. Serena también lo miro, su pulso se acelero al verlo frente a ella. Diamante se había quedado sin habla mientras la observaba, ¿por qué se detenía?, ¿qué quería decirle?, no tenía la más mínima idea…

-Serena.-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Diamante?

-Yo…me pregunto…

-Diamante, ¿tu también?, ¿estas tratando de invitarme al baile?-dijo Serena, incrédula.

Diamante de inmediato se asusto, ¿lo estaba haciendo?, ¡no podía ser!, la odiaba, la detestaba, debía hacerle saber que su idea con respecto a ella no había cambiado.

-Dios, ¡no!, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, no podría ir al baile con nadie…menos contigo, ¡no deseo ir al baile!, ¡menos contigo!, no te creas tan pedida, no soy estúpido, si quisiera ir al baile, podría pedírselo a quien sea, ¿no crees?

Serena se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida por su respuesta, agacho la mirada, Diamante tampoco supe que hacer, había contestado por impulso, así que decidió continuar su camino, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Al siguiente día Diamante temía encontrarse con Serena, aun no comprendía el por que la había tratado de aquella manera cuando su perspectiva comenzaba a cambiar. Decidió que trataría de no chocar con ella, de estar cerca de ella lo menos posible. Mientras caminaba hacía la biblioteca escucho unos sollozos, trato de llegar siguiendo el llanto, hasta que se topo con una pequeña niña que lloraba, como si estuviera perdida, se acercó a ella sin pensarlo dos veces y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?-dijo Diamante retirando su cabello rosado del rostro de la pequeña.

-No encuentro a mi hermana, estoy perdida, solo quería verla y…

La niña se cayó al ver a Diamante, lo observó con detenimiento y le sorprendió lo guapo que era. Diamante también la estudió, su rostro le recordaba a alguien, tenía enormes ojos azules como los de…

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?-dijo con curiosidad.

-Se…

-Serena.-terminó Diamante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo alegremente la niña.

-Te pareces mucho a ella.

La niña lo abrazo fuertemente y Diamante se sintió extraño.

-¡Por favor!, llévame con ella.-dijo suplicante.

-No puedo hacer eso…si algún prefecto te ve por aquí, nos regañaran, a ambos, deberíamos llamar a tus padre.

-¡No!, ellos no saben que estoy aquí, no me dejaban venir a ver a mi hermanita.

-Pero…

La niña lo miro con dulzura y no pudo resistirse, asintió lentamente mientras trataba de encontrar una solución.

-Me llamo Rini, ¿y tu?-pregunto divertida.

-Diamante.

-Tu nombre es muy bonito, como el de mi hermana.

-Rini…tendré que esconderte un rato, mientras encuentro a tu hermana, ¿esta bien?

-¿Dónde tendré que esconderme?

-Sígueme.-dijo Diamante poniéndose de pie.

Rini corrió tras Diamante y le tomo la mano, Diamante la miro extrañado, pero no le incomodó, la llevó hacía el almacén de libros y le pidió que esperara ahí.

Salió de la biblioteca con el propósito de encontrar a la rubia. Busco en los lugares comunes y al no encontrarla fue a su habitación, tampoco estaba ahí, se topo con Hotaru y Zafiro.

-¿Dónde esta Serena?-pregunto sin importancia.

-¿Para que buscas tú a Serena?-dijo Zafiro extrañado.

-La necesito.

-Claro…

-Ella no esta por aquí, no la he visto en todo el día.-respondió amable Hotaru.

Diamante comenzó a alejarse hasta que sintió la mano de Zafiro en su hombro.

-¿Para qué la quieres?, no me digas que tu…

-No deseo invitarla al estúpido baile, es un asunto importante.-contestó dándole la espalda.

Continuó buscándolo hasta que la distinguió entre la multitud, se dirigió a ella apresurado, como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

-Serena.-dijo tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

Serena se extraño al ver a Diamante tomarla del brazo, la arrastró alejándola de la gente, sin decir palabra, Diamante la condució hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede, Diamante?, no tenías que jalarme…pude haber venido sin necesidad de esto, yo sé que tengo trabajo que hacer y…

Diamante, ignorándola, la introdujo a la sala contigua al almacén, era una sala muy estrecha y solo contenía un pequeño sillón, apenas cabían bien los dos, Diamante cerró la puerta y cuando miró a Serena estaba sonrojada. La tenía bastante cerca, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, la soltó poco a poco, Serena quiso hacerse hacía atrás, pero el sillón se lo impidió y la hizo tropezarse, pero Diamante logró sostenerla a tiempo, por lo que sus cuerpos estuvieron más cerca que nunca, Diamante había sostenido a Serena por la cintura, mientras que Serena había rodeado inconcientemente el cuello de Diamante, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, Serena sentía que su corazón saldría disparado, mientras que Diamante no lograba controlar su ritmo cardiaco. Se miraron durante un largo rato, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo se quedaron unidos.

Diamante no quería seguir en aquella situación, temía no poder controlarla, desenrolló su cintura lentamente y espero a que Serena hiciera lo mismo con su cuello, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

La pregunta golpeó a Diamante, había olvidado por completo por que se encontraban ahí, abrió la puerta del almacén y sacó a Rini de dentro. Serena abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio, Rini corrió a abrazarla y Diamante vio como Serena derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Rini, ¿Qué haces aquí, mi amor?

-Quería verte, Serena, mi padre no me dejaba…y escapé.

-¿Por qué?, ¡santo Dios!, si saben que estas aquí nos regañaran mucho a ambas…

Serena se hizo conciente de que Diamante aun se encontraba ahí y se puso de pie, tomada de la mano de Rini.

-Gracias, Diamante, si la hubieran encontrado…

-Descuida, creo que me iré ahora.

-¡No te vayas!-gritó Rini.-Él es mi amigo.-dijo sonriendo mientras con su mano libre tomaba la de él.- ¿Podemos tomar un helado?

-Rini, él tiene cosas que hacer, no seas mal educada.

-No me molestaría ir a comprar un par de helados, pero no podemos ir a sitios muy concurridos.

-¿Lo ves?, Diamante es mi amigo.-rió.

Caminaron juntos, Rini tomaba las manos de ambos, se dirigieron al jardín trasero, donde casi no iba nadie y esperaron a que Diamante regresara con los helados, Diamante escuchó todas las cosas que Rini le contaba a Serena y por un momento le encantó ver a Serena en aquella situación, en verla preocupada por su hermana, pudo darse cuenta de que la quería mucho. Rini se distrajo con una catarina que merodeaba por el lugar, Serena se volvió hacía Diamante.

-Gracias, Diamante, ella…no la veía desde que entré aquí, la quiero mucho y la necesito mucho, si no me lo hubieras dicho yo…

-Esta bien, Serena, me pareció una niña muy agradable, y lo más correcto me pareció ayudarla.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Serena habló de nuevo.

-Entonces… ¿no irás al baile?

-No me agrada mucho… ¿y tu?

-Creo que tampoco iré…no quisiera disputas entre nadie.

Diamante la miró, Serena observaba a Rini juguetear, los rayos del sol hacían brillar su cabello intensamente, era como ver a un ángel, imágenes de su pequeña Serena llegaron a su cabeza corriendo, ¿por qué la recordaba siempre que estaba con ella?, quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que la necesitaba, por que le recordaba a su amor, pero luchó contra esa idea, la joven que tenía junto a el no podía ser su pequeña…pero parecían tener la misma belleza impresionante.

-Debo irme, Serena, te ayudaré para que nadie vea a Rini…al menos alguien importante, no te preocupes, quédense aquí por lo pronto.

Diamante se retiró, en realidad no debía irse, solo lo perturbaba demasiado estar tan cerca de la rubia, su aroma perfumado se introducía por todo su cuerpo, rosas, fresas, árboles, todos esos olores se centraban en ella, cada vez que la mirada se encandilaba, así que decidió alejarse mientras lograba controlarse.

No fue hasta que Diamante se fue que Serena logro quedarse tranquila, su pulso se controló, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa con aquel chico de cabellos plateados?, cuando sus ojos oscuros y azules la miraban, parecían poder leerle la mente, ver más allá de su rostro, recordó como sus fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y se estremeció, recordó como habían estado tan cerca, tan juntos, como la había tomado de la mano, el cosquilleo que sintió al sentir sus dedos enredarse con los suyos, sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar aquellos recuerdos y no pudo evitar acordarse de su amado Diamante, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?


	10. El Baile

Más tarde, Diamante se encontraba en camino a donde había dejado a Serena y Rini, caminaba apresurado, preguntándose como se encontrarían ambas. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se fijó en la figura que se acercaba hacía el a toda prisa.

-Diamante, ¿haz visto a Serena?...dime que si.-preguntó Zafiro desesperado.

-No, no, no, me tengo que ir.

Fue su única respuesta y Zafiro lo vio alejarse, por alguna razón le resultaba difícil creerle, por lo que decidió seguirlo discretamente. Diamante dobló en la biblioteca y en vez de entrar a ella salió hacía el jardín trasero, lo que le pareció raro a Zafiro.

Se escondió tras los arbustos enormes que estaban junto a los ventanales y lo observó con mucha atención. Diamante se acerco con lentitud a Serena, como si temiera acercarse. Ella se volvió para verlo y no pudo evitar sonreír, Rini también lo vio y corrió hacía el, dándole un abrazo, a Diamante le pareció extraño pero no se quejó, después Serena se puso de pie y en su rostro no podía ocultarse el gusto que tenía de ver a Diamante.

-Que bueno que haz llegado… es algo tarde y no tengo idea de cómo Rini regresará a casa sin que se enteren de que estaba conmigo.

-Ya arreglaremos algo.-respondió Diamante, frío.

Zafiro no creía la escena, Diamante había sabido todo el día en donde se encontraba Serena y no había dicho nada a nadie, lo había ocultado, se preguntó si fue por que ella se lo pidió o por que simplemente no quería que nadie supiera su paradero.

Caminaron los tres hacía el estacionamiento y Zafiro los siguió de cerca. Rini tomó la mano de Serena y con la otra la de Diamante, mientras caminaban, Reika Nishimura pasó por delante de ellos hasta que notó su presencia, Serena estaba concentrada en Rini, por lo que no prestó atención, pero Diamante si sabía lo que pasaría ahora.

-¡Rini!, ¿qué haces aquí?

Rini se giró rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos olivo de su hermana.

-Reika…

-No puedes estar aquí, ¡menos con esta!, ¡ven conmigo!-dijo arrebatándola de los brazos de Serena.

-No lo hagas, Reika, ella vino a verme a mi.

-Calla, Serena, cuando mi padre se entere de esto no le va a gustar nada, te aconsejo que ya no te metas en más problemas.

-No puedes llevártela así como así, ¡tu no la quieres!-gritó desesperada mientras las veía alejarse.

Rini comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin poder hacer nada para librarse.

-Ya aprenderás, Serena Tsukino, no permitiré que tengas tranquilidad, no dejaré que puedas llevar una vida feliz, ¿escuchaste?

Serena estaba a punto de correr tras ella y arrebatarle a Rini pero Diamante la había detenido del brazo.

-Será mejor que no vayas, ella ya se encargará de todo, no te preocupes, si es necesario te ayudaré…ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo lamento.

-Tendré serios problemas, Diamante, el señor Nishimura se enojará realmente.

-¿Por qué ese señor no deja que tu hermana te vea o tenga contacto contigo?

Serena le dio la espalda, con un nudo en la garganta, se calmó y luego respondió.

-Él no me quiere, nunca me ha querido, desde que mi padre murió y ha estado cerca de mi madre…nunca fue bueno conmigo, y mi madre nunca ha hecho nada para defenderme, siempre le importó poco que mi madre tuviera ya una hija, simplemente me ignoró y siguió prefiriendo a Reika, su verdadera hija, parece que nunca le gustó que mi madre tuviera ya una hija no concebida por él. Después nació Rini y terminó por desplazarme, le dio toda la importancia a ella, yo me convertí en un cero a la izquierda, y ahora cree y dice que seré una mala influencia para ella y por eso me mandó a vivir a aquí.

Hubo un largo silencio, Serena se enjugó las lágrimas que habían resbalado por su mejilla, Diamante la miraba, sorprendido de que Serena le hubiera hecho tales confesiones, nunca creyó que en su vida tuviera desdicha, de pronto se sintió muy interesado.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?

-Murió en la guerra.-fue la única respuesta de Serena.

-Entiendo como debes de sentirte…yo nunca conocí al mío, y perdí a mi madre muy joven.

Serena se volvió para mirarlo de frente y se acercó unos cuantos pasos a él. Se miraron por un largo tiempo, en silencio, parecían querer confesarse algo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué a veces siento que…nos conocemos desde hace tiempo?-dijo Serena en voz alta, levantando la mano y acercándola al rostro de Diamante. La pregunta había sido más para ella que para el. Diamante no respondió, tan solo recordó que le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, sintió la mano de Serena acariciar su mejilla, de pronto imágenes de su pequeña rubia llegaron corriendo a su cabeza, recordó aquella vez en que ambos se habían metido al río juntos y habían nadado durante horas. De pronto Diamante aventó la mano de Serena y ella lo miró desconcertada. Diamante le dio la espalda y su respiración era entrecortada.

-¡Por qué!-dijo con firmeza.- ¡Eres tan parecida a ella!, ¡te odio!-gritó.

Serena se quedó pasmada por lo que escuchó, no entendía mucho, pero las palabras de Diamante la habían herido y algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. No pudieron continuar hablando por que en ese momento Reika volvió, pero ya no sola, esta vez la acompañaban su padre, e Ikuko, junto con Rini.

-Serena Tsukino.-habló con frialdad el señor Nishimura.-Eres la mujer más irresponsable que conozco. ¡Cómo te atreviste a persuadirla así!, sabías perfectamente que no te quería cerca de mi hija, ¡ingrata!

-Ella vino aquí, ella quería verme, ¡no me grite!

-Será mejor que no me contestes, dudo mucho de que mi pequeña Rini haya venido aquí, sola, ¡desagradecida!

-Mejor váyanse de aquí, te veré después, Rini, te quiero.-dijo Serena con tristeza.

Diamante no pudo evitar fijarse en la tristeza de su voz, supo que le dolía mucho separarse de ella. Ikuko Tsukino tampoco había dicho nada, prefirió no meterse, como siempre. La familia Nishimura-Tsukino desapareció entre la noche junto con Reika, y ambos quedaron solos de nuevo.

Diamante se acercó a ella pero Serena se alejó, lo miró con los ojos húmedos y después corrió hacia su habitación. Diamante se quedó varios minutos más en el jardín, tranquilizándose.

Zafiro decidió volver a su cuarto, no podía creer muy bien las múltiples escenas que había visto. Primero pudo darse cuenta, a juzgar por la actitud de Diamante hacia Serena, que él la quería, que desde hacía bastante tiempo estaba enamorado de ella, aunque demostrara justo lo contrario, y pudo percibir que por parte de ella también había un sentimiento muy fuerte, ninguno lo sabía, pero a Zafiro le había bastado con observarlos para darse cuenta. Se sentó un momento a pensar, con la vista clavada en el suelo, comenzó a recordar todo, como se miraban, como se hablaban, como si los dos trataran de decirse algo más, se miraban como si se desearan, aunque tampoco ninguno lo percibía, pero también descubrió algo muy, muy importante. Ese amor que Zafiro pudo encontrar en los dos, no era algo que había sucedido hace poco, descubrió quien era realmente Serena Tsukino, Serena, rubia, hermosa, pálida, joven, perfecta, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello desde el primer día que la vio?, y peor aun… ¿cómo Diamante no la había reconocido ya?, todo había pasado tan rápido que aun no lograba comprenderlo del todo, esa pequeña niña a la que tanto habían buscado, ¡había estado ahí todo ese tiempo!

El día del baile todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, Serena se había quedado en cama leyendo, pues se había negado a ir con todos los chicos que la invitaron, al final, Zafiro invitó a Hotaru, quien al parecer se mostraba muy feliz, y Serena comenzó a comprenderlo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que sientes algo por Zafiro.

-El te quiere a ti.

-Yo no lo quiero a el.

-Eso no importa.

-Hotaru, eres hermosa, estoy segura de que hoy Zafiro quedará encantado.

Serena vio como todas las chicas se arreglaron para ir al baile, mientras ella, con pijama se introducía bajo las cobijas.

Zafiro se colocaba los últimos detalles de su traje, debían llevar máscaras, por lo que la saco del empaque y la colocó sobre la cama. Durante los últimos dos días no había podido quitarse de la cabeza que Serena era quien tanto esperaba, ni siquiera había podido dirigirle la palabra normal, sin poder pensar en que ella era aquella frágil niña, ¿cómo se lo diría a su hermano?, no podía hacerlo, prefirió guardar el secreto y esperar a que pronto ellos mismos lo averiguaran. Diamante se encontraba leyendo, sobre el diván, con su viejo pijama, lucía tan tranquilo, sin embargo, Zafiro sabía que no era así, que desde aquel entonces vivía con un interminable dolor. Salió de su cuarto hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Una hora más tarde, Serena se había puesto de pie para ir al baño, cuando se percató de que había una nota bajo la puerta y la recogió, la estudió para saber a quien estaba dirigida y se sorprendió al ver que era para ella.

"Serena: Te espero en el baile, amaría bailar contigo." A Serena se le aceleró el corazón, ¿Quién pudo haberle enviado esa nota?, ni Seiya, ni Andrew ni Zafiro pudieron habérsela enviado, todos ellos ya tenían pareja y ninguno era tan romántico para enviarle una nota. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y decidió que debía cambiarse.

Buscó entre sus cosas y encontró ese vestido sencillo, pero muy lindo que había traído consigo, era un vestido azul turquesa, que combinaba a la perfección con sus enormes ojos, se abrochó con cuidado los zapatos y se retoco el rostro y el peinado.

Media hora después, Serena se encontraba caminando entre las personas dentro del gran salón. Todos la miraban asombrados, al parecer se notaba más que las demás chicas. Caminó, ansiosa por saber quien era el que le había enviado esa nota, ansiaba conocerlo.

Diamante se encontraba del otro lado del salón, recargado contra la pared, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, solo por que una chica se había molestado en enviarle una nota, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no entendía muy bien, pero esperaba que esa chica apareciera pronto, deseaba distraerse.

Mientras observaba a su alrededor notó a una chica rubia, con un vestido turquesa que caminaba como buscando a alguien. Por un momento se sorprendió, parecía haber visto un ángel, se quedó pasmado, estudiándola por bastante tiempo, hasta que se concentró en su mirada, ella era, Serena. No podía olvidar esa mirada aunque quisiera, algo lo llevó a acercarse a ella y a detenerla del brazo.

Serena lo miró, primero temerosa, pero después de verlo directamente a los ojos supo al instante de quien se trataba.

Una balada se escuchó en ese momento y Diamante, sin pensarlo siquiera rodeó a Serena por la cintura y la condujo para comenzar a bailar. Ella paso los brazos por su cuello, dejándose llevar por el ritmo y los pies de Diamante.

No hablaron durante mucho tiempo, tan solo se observaron el uno al otro, como si en la pista no existiera nadie más.

Fue Diamante quien rompió el silencio.

-Pensé que no vendrías al baile.

-Pensé que tu tampoco.

-Cambié de opinión…a última hora.

-Yo también…

-Al parecer, alguien quería encontrarse conmigo aquí.

-Que curioso, conmigo también.

Ambos se quedaron pensando al respecto, ¿acaso alguno de sus amigos les había jugado una broma?, en ese momento no les importó mucho, no paraban de bailar.

-Serena…no quise hablarte así yo…no sé como reaccionar muchas veces, no sé como vivir contento…alegre o como sea.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hoy…luces…hermosa…

El ruido de la música atropelló las palabras de Diamante, pero eso no pudo evitar que Serena las escuchara muy bien, se sonrojó y noto como Diamante la apretaba más contra el, las luces se oscurecieron un poco más e instintivamente ella colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Diamante, y pudo escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente.

Alguien ordenó apagar las luces por completo y así fue, la música siguió su curso pero la luz dejo de iluminar el lugar, Diamante sintió como Serena se apretaba contra el, por el susto, el de pronto, sin pensarlo, tomo su rostro y aunque no podía verla supo que ella también intentaba mirarlo, acercó su rostro al de ella con lentitud, sintió su aliento golpearle el rostro y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Al principio ninguno se movió, Diamante sintió como los labios de Serena se endurecían, después sintió como se suavizaban al reaccionar ante la insistencia de Diamante. Diamante la besó con pasión, con cierta desesperación, como si hubiera anhelado hacer eso por mucho tiempo. Serena terminó por rendirse ante la dulzura de los labios de Diamante, permitió con explorara su boca y ella hizo lo mismo con la de el, en ese momento le pareció que nunca había probado nada tan exquisito. Como si todo fuera un cuento que llegaba a su fin, Diamante se separó de sus labios y en ese momento la luz se encendió, ambos se miraban, con incertidumbre e incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura.

Una voz en el micrófono interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Es momento de anunciar a la reina y el rey del baile", indicó la figura desde el escenario. Ni Serena ni Diamante podían dejar de mirarse.

De pronto sintieron como los reflectores apuntaban hacía ellos, todos los miraban, Michiru y Haruka avanzaban hacía ellos muy decididas, los tomaron de las manos y los obligaron a subir al escenario.

Les colocaron coronas y Diamante pudo observar a sus amigos que los miraban con extrañeza, vio a su hermano sonreír, y entonces supo que el lo había planeado todo. Rei Hino los miraba con odio y enemistad, parecía que moriría del coraje. Escucharon los bitores durante un buen tiempo hasta que todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, pero el ya no podía seguir ahí, todo había sido un juego por parte de Zafiro, el había planeado llevarlos a los dos al baile, y que se alguna manera se encontraran, pensó en lo que había hecho, ¿Por qué la beso?, se preguntó miles de veces, sus miradas se encontraron, ¿Qué le sucedía a sus ojos?, parecían diferentes, parecían querer expresarle algo, su mirada se había convertido en algo hermoso y difícil de contemplar. Serena sintió como Diamante la atravesaba con los ojos, lucía asustado, pero al mismo tiempo la miraba con pasión, lo que la hizo enrojecer. Pero de pronto lo vio darle la espalda y correr hacía fuera del salón, nadie lo siguió mientras la rodeaban de felicitaciones.

Diamante corrió hacía su habitación, aventando su saco, se tumbó sobre la cama, tapando su rostro, pensando en lo que había pasado, ¡no podía ser!, había probado los labios de Serena Tsukino, por un momento la amó, la deseó, su boca fue lo más dulce y suave que probó nunca, un deseo ardiente lo invadió, deseo poder besarla de nuevo, pero estaba lejos, y trato de alejar esos pensamientos, Serena se le había metido al sistema, como si de una droga se tratara, haberla probado fue como haber caído hasta el fondo de su dolor. Y aunque todo fue muy extraño, recordó sus besos, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

Serena llegó espantada hasta su cama, ni siquiera se atrevió a quitarse el vestido, los demás habían ido a festejar, pero ella decidió quedarse, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Diamante y su delicioso beso. Se recostó con la imagen de su rostro, se toco los labios mientras recordaba lo hermoso que había sentido al ser acariciada por su boca, nunca pensó que justo el sería el primer chico que la besara, siempre creyó que su pequeño sería el primero, pero no estaba ahí, estaba lejos, y ahora no podía quitarse al chico de cabellos plateados de la cabeza, no pudo olvidar su largo y dulce beso, recordó como al principio se había quedado petrificada pero después, Diamante la invitó a seguir, su boca la había guiado a un placer extremo, dulce, pasional, su cuerpo vibró, deseo poder estar junto a el en ese momento, pedirle que la besara de nuevo, recordó sus ojos grises y enormes.


	11. Cobarde

"Soy un cobarde", pensó Diamante mientras se dirigía a la cafetería cuidando de no encontrarse con Serena. La había estado evadiendo durante días, sin saber exactamente por que, aunque tenía inmensas ganas de verla, al mismo tiempo temía encontrársela. También había evitado hablar con su hermano, se había enojado con él por lo que había hecho, aun no podía aceptar toda aquella situación. Comió lo más rápido que pudo, como lo había estado haciendo y se devolvió a su habitación. Al llegar escuchó la regadera, por lo que supuso que Zafiro se estaba dando un baño, se recostó en la cama y se dedico a leer, para ver si así se distraía un buen rato.

Minutos después escuchó como la puerta del baño se abrió, Diamante bajo su libro para preguntarle algo a Zafiro y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Serena Tsukino se encontraba delante de él, envuelta en una toalla, estaba pálida y enrojecida. Diamante la observo de pies a cabeza, sus piernas largas y finas resplandecían, sus pechos se notaban a través de la toalla, perfectos.

Al verlo se devolvió corriendo al baño y salió tiempo después cambiada, se miraron de nuevo, Diamante no pudo pronunciar palabra, ni ella tampoco, tanto tiempo tratando de evitarla y todo para nada, la encontraba en su habitación, tenía que hacer algo para disipar aquello.

-¿Qué haces…aquí?-preguntó Diamante nervioso, con el corazón acelerado al máximo. La hermosura de Serena lo distraía y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Yo…usaba el baño, no hay agua en mi habitación y…

Diamante se acerco a ella inconcientemente, para verificar que fuera real, aunque no la toco, sintió su calor, su esencia, aspiro su aroma a rosas, ese aroma que tanto lo atormentaba cada vez que estaban cerca, su cabello brillaba por el agua recién caída, y que decir de sus ojos, tan azules y destellantes que lo fulminaban, que parecían atravesarlo.

Serena se sentía a punto de desfallecer, a pesar de que había estado esperando encontrarse con él, no creyó que al momento de hacerlo todo fuera difícil, no lograba controlar sus pulsaciones, quiso preguntarle mil cosas, sin embargo apenas pudo contestar su pregunta, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos también, pedirle que volviera a besarla, pero tampoco se atrevió, pero lo contemplo, lo estudió con detenimiento, hasta el último detalle, sus ojos grises y oscuros parecían querer pedirle algo, pudo observar lo suave de su piel, incluso sin tocarla, hubiera deseado llenarlo de besos.

Zafiro entro a la habitación y se detuvo al ver que ambos se encontraban ahí.

-Oh, lo siento, será mejor que me vaya.

-¡No!-casi gritó Serena.-Yo…me voy, solo venía a la ducha…

Serena no se despidió de ninguno, simplemente salió de la habitación con los nervios al ras del suelo y con la mirada de Diamante clavada en su espalda.

Diamante se sentó, pensativo, mientras Zafiro lo observaba, estaba seguro de que entre ellos dos había pasado algo.

-¿Por qué no me avisas que ella iba a estar aquí?

-No creí que volverías tan pronto, no creí que te importara.

-No vengo todos los días esperando encontrarme a una chica en la habitación.

-¿Por qué has estado huyendo?

-No sé de que hablas.

-Has evitado a todo el mundo, en especial a Serena.

-¡Ya lo sabía!, todo fue tu culpa, ¿cierto?, tu me dejaste esa nota y yo pensé que alguien quería que yo fuera al baile…tu organizaste todo para que nos encontráramos.

-Entonces si sucedió algo, por eso estas así de raro, por eso no quieres hablar con ella, ¿qué sucedió?

-¡Pensé que te gustaba!, ¿Por qué ahora tratas de que tengamos algo?

-Solo dime que paso.

-¡Nos besamos!, ¿contento?

Zafiro no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué sonríes?, ¡te estoy diciendo que estoy molesto!, tu tuviste la culpa de todo, no te entiendo, Zafiro, primero luchas por ella y ahora, ¿Qué?, ¿quieres entregármela?, ¡no sé que tienes!, pero tu sabes que yo no puedo permitirme querer a nadie más.

-¿Por qué, Diamante?, tienes derecho a hacerlo, estoy seguro de que a Serena la querrías igual que a la pequeña.

-¡No!, yo siempre la voy a querer a ella, ¡solo a ella!, y a Serena Tsukino la odio por que se parece demasiado, y yo no puedo soportarlo, no puedo.

-¡Tienes que ser fuerte!, esa niña no es la única mujer a la que puedes querer, puedes buscar bien, fijarte en tu alrededor, podría estar tan cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, no sé a que te refieres, ¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Diamante con desesperación.

Zafiro lo miro, desesperado, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para confesarle la verdad, él mismo debía averiguarlo, debía darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Serena y de que esa chica era la misma que había querido por tantos años.

-Por nada, debes enfrentar tus acciones, yo sé que ella te quiere, además debes darte cuenta de que aunque yo planee todo para que fueras al baile, fuiste tu quien la invitó a bailar, y fuiste tu quien la besó, eso no pude planearlo yo.

Zafiro prefirió salir de la habitación para no seguir con esa conversación. Diamante aturdido por las palabras de su hermano decidió a tomar aire fresco también, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba con el, por un lado no dejaba de pensar en su pequeña, y por otro no podía apartar a Serena de sus pensamientos, en todos los momentos juntos, malos y los pocos buenos, su corazón era un mar de emociones que no lograba controlar, no podía sentir algo por Serena, su corazón tenía dueña, y no debía dejarla así como así.

Días después, Serena se encontraba acomodando unos libros en la biblioteca, Diamante no se había aparecido en todo el día, estaba confundida por su actitud, no sabía que sentir o pensar, por un lado sentía que empezaba a quererlo demasiado, y por el otro no se sacaba de la cabeza a su amor imposible, ese que años atrás la había querido como a nadie, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?, deseo que ambos pudieran ser la misma persona, pero sabía que eso era imposible, Diamante era frío, duro, ajeno, alejado, mientras que su pequeño era alegre, feliz, cariñoso y protector, no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, pero ese día en que sus labios se juntaron pudo sentir algo, algo muy fuerte, en ese momento había sentido que lo amaba intensamente, y por días había anhelado volver a besarlo y hablar con el, pero Diamante no aparecía, y ese día que se vieron en la habitación, de nuevo la miro de esa manera que la confundía, con esa mirada llena de amor, lejana, impaciente, incrédula.

Recordó los muchos momentos en que Diamante la había tratado mal, ¿Qué pasaba entonces?, no podía creer que fuera el mismo quien la besara cuando incluso le había gritado "te odio", "te pareces tanto a ella", había dicho, por el momento no entendió sus palabras, ¿a ella?, ¿Quién es ella?, quiso saberlo, quizá el motivo por el cual Diamante era así era por que una mujer lo había dejado herido, y se sintió mal por el, odio sentir que otra lo lastimó. De cualquier forma sabía que algo comenzaba a sentir, no lograba explicarse muy bien por que se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia, o por que su corazón se aceleraba, o por que al tenerlo tan cerca su cuerpo vibraba, pero debía averiguar que sucedía.

Diamante sin cuidar quien estuviera dentro entro sin tocar, se quedo pasmado al encontrarse con la rubia dentro, abrió los ojos como platos mientras Serena lo miraba de la misma manera, dejo los libros sobre la mesita y quiso salir de inmediato de ahí, pero debía acomodarlos, no sabía como le haría para estar tan cerca de ella por tanto tiempo. Más tarde ambos habían terminado, solo faltaban unos cuantos, durante todo ese tiempo ninguno habló, se conformaron con sentirse cerca, pero Serena estaba ansiosa por averiguar que sentía ella y él, y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Diamante.-dijo antes de que pudiera irse.

Diamante se volvió y la encontró de pie, con la mirada agachada.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó fríamente.

-Han pasado muchos días ya.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Han pasado muchos días desde que…nos besamos.-se atrevió a decir.

Diamante se puso rígido, había estado temiendo por esta conversación durante mucho tiempo.

-Y… ¿eso que tiene?-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Quisiera saber por que lo hiciste, yo pensaba que tu…me odiabas, y me confundió el hecho de que me hayas besado, créeme que es muy difícil para mi estarte preguntando esto ahorita.

-Yo…no estoy muy seguro de por que lo hice, simplemente en ese momento tuve que hacerlo, por que estabas cerca…por que en ese momento eras toda para mi.-respondió Diamante dándole la espalda.

-Diamante…al principio no supe que hacer, pero después…después sentí ganas inmensas de hacerlo también, y quisiera saber por que…no sé tu…pero hay algo que me atormenta.

-¿De que se trata?

-Quisiera saber por que dices que me parezco a "ella", quiero saber quien es ella.-dijo decidida.

A Diamante se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar su pregunta, Serena quería saber quien era ella, debía alejarla, debía hacerlo pues el solo podía quererla a ella. Se volvió y la miro directo a los ojos, quiso ser sincero con ella.

-Ella, ella es la mujer que yo amo, y que solo puedo amar, por eso no sé por que te besé, hace tantos, pero tantos años que no la veo, que no sé donde esta, no sé como es, pero no puedo quitarla de mi cabeza, y tu…tu eres tan parecida a ella que me atormenta, no puedo soportarlo, y es que no puedo dejarla de querer, ¡no puedo!

A Serena le hirieron sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendió su historia, a Diamante le sucedía algo parecido a ella.

-Puedo comprenderte, Diamante, también quiero a alguien, y hace mucho tiempo que tampoco sé de el, el era dulce, amable, alegre, feliz, cariñoso…me protegía, ¡me quería!, pero vengo aquí y me encuentro contigo, y tu eres duro y frío conmigo, me insultas, me maltratas, sin embargo…tienes la capacidad de hacerme sentir que puedo volver a amar, ¡carajo!, ¡estas haciendo que me enamore de ti!

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Diamante se sorprendió por su respuesta, ella también estaba enamorada de alguien mucho mejor que el, pero también estaba comenzando a quererlo a el, que la trataba mal, no lo comprendió, pero se sintió extrañamente dolido.

Serena se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero algo provoco a Diamante para que la detuviera, la tomo por el brazo bruscamente y la obligó a mirarlo, ella lloraba y Diamante no soporto verla así, la rodeo con sus brazos pidiéndole que dejara de llorar.

-No llores, por favor.

Serena por un momento pudo controlarlo, solo por que se sintió protegida, por que sintió los brazos de Diamante rodearla, ella se apretó contra el, temiendo que se alejara en cualquier momento.

Diamante confundido y llevado por la emoción levantó su barbilla y la observó durante un largo tiempo. "¿Por qué es tan hermosa?" se preguntó, incluso así, llorando, lo era. No lo resistió más.

Presiono sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. A Serena se le paralizó el corazón por unos segundos, saboreo el dulce sabor de los labios de Diamante, se movían al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo, Diamante la apretó más contra si, esa linda sensación de sentir sus labios lo invadió de nuevo, parecía que moriría ahí mismo, a causa de la hermosa pero mortífera sensación de ese momento.

Al separarse Serena lo miró, con incredulidad, con amor, con sinceridad, con confusión, pero recordó sus palabras, ¿Por qué lo había hecho de nuevo?, no soporto estar más ahí, cerca de él, estaba en peligro de caer rendida a sus pies, decidió salir corriendo de ahí y alejarse lo más que pudo.

Diamante la miro alejarse rápidamente, conmocionado se tumbó al suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Por qué de nuevo la había besado?, y es que se acababa de dar cuenta de que cada vez que estaba junto a ella le resultaba imposible querer abrazarla y querer sentirla, ¿Por qué ella, precisamente ella le hacía eso?, el no podía quererla, por que quería a su pequeña rubia, sin embargo al sentir sus besos se olvidaba de absolutamente todo, y solo la quería a ella, ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Luchar…o…rendirse?


	12. Tu Dueño

Serena vagaba por los jardines de la facultad, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente ausente, se había alejado de todos sus amigos, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado. Las horas pasaban lentamente, ella y Diamante se evitaban mutuamente, a pesar de que ambos anhelaban verse y estar cerca, temían.

No podía dejar de pensar en las últimas conversaciones que había entablado con él, sus historias eran tan parecidas que le asustaba, ambos sabían que sus corazones pertenecían a otras personas, pero también sabían que estaban enamorándose el uno del otro, y ninguno tenía idea de que hacer.

Decidió sentarse a repasar un capítulo de su libro y se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Levantó la vista y Andrew Furuhata sonrió, decidió acercarse.

Serena lanzó un resoplido, no le agradaba Andrew.

-Hola, hermosa, me da gusto encontrarte por aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos nada.

-Lo sé.-respondió Serena con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien, gracias, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Estoy perfectamente, y más ahora que te veo.

Serena no respondió y decidió mirar hacía otro lado.

-Serena, me preguntaba si este sábado quisiera salir conmigo.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos, no deseaba salir con Andrew.

-Pues creo que estaré un poco ocupada y…

-Vamos, Serena, no tienes nada que perder.

-Yo sé que no, pero estaré ocupada y no quiero…

Serena se puso de pie para alejarse pero Andrew la detuvo.

-Vamos, acepta.

-Lo siento, Andrew, no quisiera que pensaras cosas que no son.

-¿De que hablas?, quieres decir ¿que no quieres salir conmigo?

-Eso quiero decir.

-Pero mírame, Serena, soy guapo, atractivo, ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

-Simplemente no me gustas, ¿qué debo hacer al respecto?

-Salir conmigo y después decidir si no te gusto.

-Ya lo decidí.

-¡Sal conmigo!-respondió con el tono de voz más elevado.

-Lo siento, Andrew, de verdad, estoy segura de que más personas estarían encantadas de salir contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero a las demás personas, te quiero a ti.

Diamante y Zafiro caminaban por los pasillos mientras charlaban cuando Zafiro notó que Diamante se detenía abruptamente, siguió su mirada y pudo observar también a Andrew forcejeando con Serena. Zafiro observó a Diamante al tiempo y se dio cuenta de que su rostro había adoptado una expresión de enfado, después miro de nuevo a Serena quien había logrado huir de Andrew, pero Andrew la siguió y la detuvo jalándola del brazo. Diamante apretó su puño, Zafiro se dio cuenta, temía que pudiera ocasionarse algo grave, rogó porque Andrew dejara de molestar a Serena pronto. Andrew tomó por la cintura a Serena y ella trató de zafarse, pero como Andrew no se lo permitía intento robarle un beso, por lo que Serena le dio una cachetada. Andrew la soltó durante unos momentos, Zafiro, del otro lado, sonrió ante la respuesta de Serena, sin embargo Diamante seguía enojado, y al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que avanzaba hacía ellos, por lo que lo siguió. Andrew aun más molesto que antes la tomó de nuevo, esta vez más decidido.

-¡Saldrás conmigo!-gritó.

-¡Nunca!, ¡déjame, cerdo!

Andrew intento tocarla aun más y besarla, pero Serena intentaba escapar, Diamante llego a tiempo y lo tomó por los hombros.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó enojado. Lo tiro al suelo y le dio una patada en el abdomen.-Nunca vuelvas a intentar acercarte a ella.

Zafiro decidió quedarse al margen de aquella situación, vio como Serena trataba de calmarse y estaba asustada, supo de inmediato que Diamante la quería, nunca lo había visto tan molesto y celoso.

-¡Blackmoon!, le diré a mi padre lo que me haz hecho, te quitará toda la ayuda que te ha brindado a ti y a tu hermano.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres, mi hermano y yo podemos sustentarnos solos, estoy agradecido con tu padre pero no me importa, nunca en tu vida te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ¿haz entendido?

Andrew se puso de pie con dificultad y lo miro con desdeño.

-¿Y quién eres tu para impedírmelo?-respondió retándolo.

-No importa quien sea, si vuelvo a verte cerca de Serena, te irá muy mal, ¡nunca vuelvas a tocarla!

Andrew comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente hasta que se calmo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien esta enamorado.

Diamante apretó el puño y se acercó más a él, pero Andrew retrocedió.

-Largo de aquí.

Andrew al fin se alejo mientras intentaba caminar normal, debido a los golpes de Diamante. Diamante intento calmarse y respiro hondo, cerró los ojos, estaba muy enojado. Ver a Andrew intentando tocar y besar a Serena lo había enfurecido como nunca, no lo soportó.

Serena se acercó a él para agradecerle, estaba muy sorprendida de que la hubiera defendido, le tocó el hombro.

-Diamante.

Pero Diamante se sorprendió y se giro, la miró pero no podía decir nada, estaba muriéndose de rabia y no lograba controlarse.

-Diamante, muchas gracias, yo…

-No digas nada.-fue lo único que pudo responder y comenzó a alejarse.

Serena lo miro irse, confundida, ¿Qué le pasaba?, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Zafiro se acercó a ella.

-Serena, ¿estas bien?

-Pues yo si…pero Diamante no.-dijo aun mirándolo alejarse-¿Qué le sucede?

-No estoy muy seguro, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, pero lo que si sé es que lo que lo puso así fue el ver que Andrew Furuhata intentó tocarte.

Serena miró a Zafiro confundida.

-No te comprendo.

-Creo que él esta…celoso.

Serena se puso roja.

-¿Celoso?, no creo que él…

-Vayamos a tomar algo, estas muy pálida. Y créeme que si podría ser, jamás había estado tan molesto, viste como se puso, estaba celoso.

-Pero eso no puede ser.

-Si puede, lo sabemos, ¿no escuchaste lo que le dijo?, "nunca vuelvas a tocarla", "nunca vuelvas a intentar acercarte a ella", eso solo lo diría alguien que se siente dueño de algo.

-Diamante no es mi dueño, no es nada mío, ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Serena, no es nada tuyo, pero acaba de demostrar que es tu dueño.

-¡El no es mi dueño!

Zafiro río mientras miraba a Serena sonrojarse.

-¿Y entonces por qué se besan?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis medios.

Serena guardo silencio.

-El es tu dueño, ¿lo ves?, no soporto ver que alguien más quisiera besarte.

-No puedo creer que sea eso, me niego, ahora dejemos de hablar de esto, ¿quieres?

Zafiro rió mientras Serena se preocupaba.

¿Era verdad?, Diamante había estado muy enojado, vio en su mirada lo mucho que le molestaba ver a Andrew cerca de ella, y lo amenazó, ¿acaso Diamante en verdad la quería?, si no porque se hubiera molestado en defenderla…¿por qué se habría enojado tanto ante aquella situación?, si no le importara…hubiera permitido que Andrew la besara. Sin embargo, la ira en sus ojos le reveló que no deseaba que ni el ni nadie la besara.

Diamante se tumbo sobre su cama. Recordó la escena y gritó. "Maldito Andrew", pensó, ¿cómo se atrevía a querer tocarla?, él no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder…y… ¿por qué?, no soportó verlo abrazarla por la cintura, fue algo tortuoso, horrible, Serena no podía ser besada por alguien más, pero, ¿por qué tenía esos pensamientos?, recordó el sabor de sus labios y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y lo abrumo el hecho de pensar que alguien más pudiera probar sus labios.

No, era él el único que podía probarlos, se acababa de dar cuenta de que no soportaría que alguien más lo hiciera, nadie más podía tenerla entre sus brazos, ni aspirar su delicioso aroma, su sentir su suave piel, ni acariciar su liso cabello.

Lanzó un grito ahogado ante la sola idea de imaginar a alguien más teniéndola. Fue como si la sola idea lo estuviera torturando y burlándose de él.


	13. Eres tú

Por la noche Serena trató de asimilar toda aquella situación. Ya no podía seguir negando por más tiempo que sentía algo por Diamante, pero también estaba confundida, ella quería a su pequeño, y aunque no supiera donde se encontraba, también sabía que a lo seguía queriendo. Sin embargo, Diamante tenía algo que lo hacía parecerse muchísimo a él, a pesar de su forma de ser tan fría y distante, algo la hacía acordarse de su pequeño.

Al día siguiente decidió que quería estar sola para pensar, para aclarar sus sentimientos. Se situó en aquel lugar en el que se escondió con Rini, ese lugar que Diamante les había mostrado, estaba segura de que allí nadie la encontraría.

Tiempo después, mientras su pluma se deslizaba por el papel escribiendo todo lo que venía a su cabeza, escuchó un ruido y se sobresaltó. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, así que siguió escribiendo, pero después se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y levantó la mirada.

Diamante se encontraba de pie, a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella, parecía sorprendido de verla ahí, ella también se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Se…rena… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo…trataba…de…estar sola.-confesó Serena, avergonzada.

Diamante la miró de una manera extraña, como si la comprendiera.

-Lo mismo trataba de hacer.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que Serena trató de romper.

-Si quieres yo…podría irme.

Serena se puso de pie y trato de irse pero Diamante la detuvo.

-No te vayas.-dijo sorprendido de que el hubiera hecho eso.

Serena se detuvo en seco y lo miró, extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo, Diamante?-preguntó Serena.

-No lo sé exactamente. Trato de averiguarlo.

-Entonces prefiero también averiguarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que tu deseas averiguar?

Serena le dio la espalda, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella de nuevo.

-Quiero saber…por qué tú…

-¿Te besé?-la interrumpió Diamante.

A Serena se le erizó la piel.

Diamante se acercó a ella lentamente y la hizo girarse para poder verla de frente.

-No podría decirte exactamente por qué, solo puedo decirte que desde la primera vez yo…es muy difícil que…deje de pensar en ti.-logró decir.

El corazón de Serena se aceleraba conforme Diamante le hablaba.

-Hay muchas cosas que no logró entender, Serena, a veces no puedo quererte, mis antiguos sentimientos no me lo permiten, sin embargo…al mismo tiempo se interponen los nuevos sentimientos y yo…no sé que hacer.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre lo que te pasó?...yo…estaría encantada de escucharte, deseo saber que es lo que te atormenta.

Diamante miró el suelo, dudando de si debía hacerlo. Se sentó sobre el pasto y luego le indicó a Serena que lo hiciera también.

Serena lo hizo, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

-No sé si en realidad debo hacerlo, pero creo que…lo mereces.

Diamante se aclaró la garganta para poder comenzar a relatar algo que le dolía profundamente.

-Había una niña a la cual yo adoraba con toda el alma. Éramos inseparables, siempre estábamos juntos. Nos contábamos todos, siempre jugábamos, en fin…todo lo hacíamos juntos. Pero un día todo cambió radicalmente, y fue lo que me llevó hasta donde estoy ahora, fue la guerra. La guerra comenzó y su familia tuvo que huir del pueblo donde vivíamos, fue algo totalmente inesperado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de mí, la vi irse, traté de alcanzarla pero…nunca lo hice, mi madre, mi hermano y yo también tuvimos que huir. Mi madre murió, no resistió la guerra ni el frío. Zafiro y yo vagamos por pueblos, la busqué en cada pueblo al que llegábamos sin ningún éxito. Hasta que encontramos al señor Furuhata y su familia, y nos acogieron, nos dio trabajo, comida, casa, educación, y ahora gracias a él estoy aquí…sin embargo en todos estos años yo nunca he podido…olvidarla, siempre he tenido la idea de que puedo encontrarla, ¡no puedo olvidarla!

Diamante sintió como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos y se atrevió a mirar a Serena.

Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que Serena temblaba descontroladamente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Diamante se alarmó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena?-dijo asustado mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

Serena no lograba hablar, apenas podía respirar. No podía creer todo lo que Diamante acababa de revelarle.

-¡Serena, háblame!

Serena trató de controlarse, tragó saliva y trató de hablar.

-Tu…eres…Diamante…-logró decir.

-No te comprendo, por favor, respira profundo y luego intenta hablar.

Serena lo obedeció.

-Recuerdas que…un día yo…te conté…

Tomo aire y prosiguió.

-Eres tu.-dijo volviendo a llorar.- ¡Eres tu!, ahora entiendo porque decías que me parecía tanto a ella.-respondió entre sollozos.

-¿De qué hablas?, no te comprendo…

Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos, luego tomó entre sus manos el collar de luna que su Diamante le había dado hace tanto tiempo, que se encontraba escondido entre su blusa.

Serena se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en todas direcciones.

-Yo me fui a Tokio…me fui a Tokio y Rini nació…te busqué por todo Tokio, esperando encontrarte, regresé al pueblo esperando encontrarte, ¡y nada!, toda mi vida te he estado…esperando.-dijo mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

Diamante se puso de pie y la miró extrañado, no entendía muy bien.

-¿De qué hablas?, por favor…háblame claro.

-Diamante.-dijo Serena mirándolo de frente.- ¿Aun conservas el collar que…te regalé?

Diamante abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre ese collar…? ¿Por qué dices que tú…me lo diste…?

En ese momento todo encajó para Diamante. Un montón de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, miró el collar que Serena sostenía en sus manos, lo recordó, recordó como el primer día de clases se había topado con ella y lo había visto, y había pensado que era un collar cualquiera, ¡pero no!, era el collar que el le había dado a su…Serena, ¡Serena!

¡Era su Serena!, al fin la había encontrado y ahora la tenía frente a él. Serena lloraba, parecía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Supo el porque al principio la había detestado tanto, porque era igual a su Serena, y todo el tiempo fue la misma. En ese momento Diamante sacó su collar y se lo mostró a Serena, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos.

Se miraron durante un largo rato. El momento que tanto habían estado esperando, al fin había llegado, ninguno de ellos lo creía.

Fue Diamante quien sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó entre sus brazos.

La apretó contra si lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Serena!, ¡eres tu!, ¡al fin!, ¡al fin!, ¡no puedo creerlo!

-Diamante, yo tampoco puedo, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo tu y yo…

-¡Estamos juntos!

Diamante capturó los labios de Serena y la besó apasionadamente, ambos sentían que sus corazones saldrían disparados. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Serena paso sus manos por el cabello suave de Diamante y lo atrajo más hacía si. Diamante no podía dejar de besarla, la amaba, incluso antes de saber quien era en realidad.

Se separaron un momento, aunque sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Serena, te amo Serena, ¡te amo!, incluso antes de saber quien eras en realidad te amé. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, aquella ves que chocamos.

-Oh Diamante, ¡claro que lo recuerdo!, ¡yo también!, siempre supe que algo tenías y siempre luché contra ese sentimiento, algo siempre me dijo que eras tu y me negaba a creerlo, ¡te amo!, con toda el alma.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, era como si por primera vez se besaran.

Diamante y Serena se quedaron la tarde entera en aquel jardín privado que era solamente de los dos. Contándose todo lo que no se habían contado durante los años que dejaron de verse.


	14. Unidos Por El Tiempo

La noche llegó. Diamante y Serena yacían recostados sobre el pasto, abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas. Miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes que parecían estar igual de felices que ellos.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Serena. Diamante la capturó con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

-Es que no puedo cree todo esto…he estado sufriendo por tanto tiempo y ahora…tu apareciste, y algo me decía todo el tiempo que eras especial.

-Serena yo…no te lo he dicho pero quiero disculparme por como te traté todo este tiempo, fui un patán. Pero en verdad, desde que te perdí yo…no volví a ser el mismo.

-Siempre has sido ese Diamante dulce y lindo que yo conozco, tan solo decidiste encerrarte bajo una capa de cristal, y me alegro de que haya desaparecido, ¡te extrañaba tanto!

-Esta vez no quiero perderte, Serena, no podría soportarlo.

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

Diamante la aprisionó con sus brazos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No te dejaré ir así de fácil.-sonrió.- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

A Serena se le detuvo el corazón por un momento, no lograba captar lo que Diamante acababa de pedirle.

Para su respuesta solo basto un dulce besos en los labios.

-Por supuesto que si, tontito.-dijo Serena al separarse.

Se pusieron de pie y se dieron un último abrazo largo y duradero.

Regresaron a la escuela tomados de la mano, sin importarles lo que la gente dijera o que los viera, estaban demasiado felices para pensar en alguien más.

Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la facultad, la gente, extrañada, los miraba con sorpresa, algunos con recelo. Como Rei Hino.

-¡¿Qué hace esa estúpida tomada de la mano de MI Diamante?-gritó enfurecida.

Andrew Furuhata, que se encontraba con ella, abrió los ojos como platos y se puso rojo de coraje.

-¡Maldito!, eso no puede ser cierto.-se unió al grito de Rei.

Diamante y Serena ignoraron a todos y todo, no podían dejar de mirarse ni hablar entre ellos.

Zafiro y Hotaru se encontraban caminando en dirección a la cafetería cuando los vieron tomados de las manos, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, ninguno podía creerlo.

Serena los miró y apresuraron el paso hasta ellos.

-¡Zafiro!-dijo Serena lanzándose sobre él.- ¡Eres un tonto!, ¡tanto tiempo ha pasado!

Diamante sonrió.

-¿Ya lo sabías, cierto?, por eso tratabas de juntarnos…

Zafiro de inmediato entendió todo, Diamante y Serena ahora sabían quienes eran, lo habían descubierto al fin y no pudo más que alegrarse por aquella situación.

-¡Lo han descubierto!

Serena le dio un abrazo a Hotaru y luego regresó al lado de Diamante.

-Zafiro me lo ha contado todo, me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Ustedes dos han pasado bastante tiempo juntos.-insinuó Serena.- ¿Qué se traen?

Hotaru se ruborizó al instante y a Zafiro se le heló la sangre.

-Nosotros…nos estamos conociendo.-intervino Zafiro.

-¡Déjense de tonterías!-dijo Diamante mientras hacía que Zafiro se acercara más a Hotaru.-Hacen muy buena pareja.-guiñó un ojo.

Zafiro sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca a Hotaru, lo cual la sorprendió bastante.

-Chicos, ¿qué tal si vamos a la cafetería?, hemos estado todo el día fuera sin comer nada.-dijo Serena hambrienta.

Caminaron todos juntos a la cafetería.

Al entrar todos miraron extrañados a ambas parejas. En especial la mesa en la que se encontraban los Kou.

Los 4 se sentaron en una mesa vacía y las chicas de inmediato se acercaron a abordarlos de preguntas, a las cuales solo respondieron que sin pensarlo se habían enamorado, nadie necesitaba saber la verdadera historia detrás.

Los hermanos Kou se acercaron, Seiya lucía sorprendido y ciertamente celoso.

-¿Diamante?, ¿tu y Serena están…?

-Juntos.-respondió Diamante sin dejarlo terminar.-Enamorados.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Y no planeamos separarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Serena sonrió y aunque se sentía algo mal por Seiya sabía que nada la podía hacer sentir triste, ahora no dejaría de estar contenta.

* * *

Meses después, Serena y Diamante se dirigían caminando, tomados de la mano, como les encantaba hacerlo, hacía casa de su madre.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, a Serena le tembló la mano antes de tocar, pero logró hacerlo.

Después de unos golpecitos la puerta se abrió. Rini al ver a su hermana frente a ella saltó y la llenó de besos, lucía muy emocionada. También se alegró al ver a Diamante.

-¿Rini?-se escuchó desde dentro.- ¿Quién es?-preguntó el señor Nishimura revisando la puerta. Al ver a Serena su semblante se mostró molesto y se acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que no puedes venir.

Serena entró sin invitación y Diamante entró tras ella.

-¡Detente!, ¿qué buscas aquí?

-¡A mi madre!, y a mi hermana, ellas son mi familia, usted no.

El señor Nishimura miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre a la rubia. Estuvo a punto de bofetearla, pero Diamante se lo impidió deteniéndole la mano.

-Ni siquiera lo piense.-dijo Diamante serio.

En ese momento Ikuku entró en la habitación.

-¿Serena?, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Mamá, he venido ha…verte, y a Rini también. Estoy harta de que no puedan ir a visitarme, así que vendré yo a verlas, no me importa si el señor Nishimura no les permite verme, o si piensa que no debo estar cerca de ustedes.

-Ikuku, tu no puedes permitir esto, esta niña desconsiderada y ruin no puede venir aquí.

Ikuko agachó la mirada, Serena supo que su madre no diría nada.

-No importa, mamá, sé que no piensas hacer nada, solo quiero informarte que no me daré por vencida, no me alejaré de Rini solo porque este señor lo diga.

Serena y Diamante se despedían de Rini cuando la voz de Ikuko los interrumpió.

-Tienes razón, hija mía. Eres mi hija a pesar de todo, y yo más que nadie sé que no eres nada de lo que tu padrastro piensa, al contrario eres la chica más linda, inteligente, responsable y amable que pueda existir…y eres el mejor de los ejemplos para Rini, más que esa engreída de Reika, ella es una monserga, ¡no me importa lo que digas!-dijo apuntando al señor Nishimura.-Si no te gusta mi manera de pensar, nos iremos, mis hijas y yo, si no te gusta que mi hija venga a ver a su hermana y a su madre, ¡nos iremos!

A Serena le había sorprendido la firmeza de su madre, nunca en diez años la vio así, lo que la alegró bastante. El señor Nishimura no respondió, tan solo bajó la mirada y se retiró a su habitación.

Diamante, Serena, Ikuku y Rini se sentaron en la sala y Serena le platicó a su madre quien era Diamante. La señora Tsukino se emocionó al saberlo, ella también adoraba a Diamante y no podía estar más feliz de que hubiera aparecido. Salieron de ahí por la noche, después de cenar, prometieron volver para llevar a Rini a pasear.

* * *

Serena y Diamante no podían estar más felices. Todo lo que habían estado esperando durante años al fin había llegado, se amaban incondicionalmente, su amor había crecido junto con ellos, seguía intacto.

Era verdadero, especial.

Diamante invitó a Serena a su habitación a comer leche y galletas y ver un par de películas. Hotaru y Zafiro habían salido ahora que eran novios, tenían la noche para ellos solos.

Diamante miraba a Serena con dulzura, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y no pensaba dejarla nunca más.

Serena sintió la mirada de Diamante sobre ella y también lo miró, se sonrojó. Diamante le acarició el rostro y luego le plantó un beso dulce y apasionado en los labios.

Serena se aferró contra él, invitándolo a que siguiera besándola. Diamante deslizó su mano por la cintura de ella y Serena acarició su pecho.

Diamante se detuvo un momento para tomar a Serena en brazos y llevarla cuidadosamente a la cama. La colocó sobre las sábanas y continuó besándole el cuello, lento, tierno.

Serena desabotonó su camisa y aunque sentía un poco de vergüenza supo que no importaba, que lo amaba y que deseaba entregarse a él.

Diamante se despojó de sus ropas y Serena hizo lo mismo, se miraron durante un largo rato, estudiándose, contemplándose, admirándose.

Se besaron dulcemente, apasionadamente, recorrieron sus cuerpos, conociéndose.

Se convirtieron en una sola persona. Diamante se hundió en Serena, con cuidado, demostrándole lo mucho que la quería, gritándole que no quería separarse de ella nunca más. Serena sintió que estaba en el mismo cielo, no podía estar más fácil de haberlo hecho con su único y verdadero amor.

Se movían al ritmo del viento, de la música, juntos, como una sola persona, inseparables.

Diamante tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y la miró.

-Te amo.

Le dijo con todo el amor que pudo ofrecer. Serena lo besó sagazmente, mientras ambos se apretaban más el uno contra el otro.

-Te amo también.-le respondió después de el hermoso beso que acababan de darse.

Sintió que toda la magia del amor estaba concentrada en su Diamante, que se había robado toda la felicidad del mundo.

"Te amo", "Te amo".


	15. Epílogo: Juntos Para Siempre

**Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia, aunque no fueron muchos, muchas gracias, no es mi mejor historia, pero aun así. En especial a:**

**Seiya-Moon n.n, EstrellaBlanca, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, serenatenoh, y a Ginsei y LESVAL que aunque un no terminan de ler la historia pues estan pendientes, gracias a todas n.n**

**Esperon que lean mis nuevas historias, son para ustedes.**

* * *

Ikuku ayudaba a Serena a colocarse cuidadosamente el vestido. Ambas no dejaban de sonreír. El día que Serena tanto había esperado, al fin llegaba.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que ella y Diamante habían descubierto sus verdaderas identidades. Hacía una semana que Serena se había graduado de la facultad, acababa de cumplir sus 28 años, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que la vida les tuviera.

Diamante ya contaba con 30, y seguía tan guapo, incluso más que hacía cinco años, y hacía un año le había pedido matrimonio a Serena.

Rini entró a la habitación con el ramo de rosas rojas para Serena, esa niña de 10 años había desaparecido, ahora era toda una señorita de 15, bien desarrollada y hermosa. Las tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la limosina que las esperaba fuera.

Las tres platicaron todo el camino a la iglesia. Al llegar, el chofer ayudo a las tres a bajarse del auto.

Cuando Serena se bajó pudo ver a todos sus amigos esperándola. Hotaru, acompañada de Zafiro, ya cumplían cinco años de novios, Mina, Unazuki, Lita, Amy, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Molly, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Nicolas, incluso Reika Nishimura se encontraba ahí, junto con su padre. Todos la recibieron felices y la abrazaron, luego se prepararon para entrar a la iglesia.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, fue el momento en el que Serena, Rini e Ikuku entraron a la iglesia.

Todos las miraron sorprendidos por su belleza, en especial Diamante. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Serena.

Observó su vestido color perla, esponjado, amoldado a su cuerpo, brillante, esplendoroso. Y su cabello largo y rubio que le caía como cascada por la espalda, más impresionante que nunca. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y no pudo más que sonreír, se sonrojó, al fin iba a ser suya en todos los sentidos.

La boda transcurrió lento, el momento que todos esperaban llegar.

El sacerdote los miró a ambos y se dirigió primero a Diamante.

-Diamante Blackmoon, ¿aceptas por esposa a Serena Tsukino y prometes amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

Diamante tomó ambas manos de Serena y las besó.

-Acepto.

Luego el sacerdote se dirigió a Serena.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptas por esposo a Diamante Blackmoon y prometes amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

Serena también entrelazó sus manos con las de él y las apretó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Claro que acepto.

-Los declaro, marido y mujer.-finalizó el sacerdote.

Todos aplaudieron el unísono.

-Puedes besar a la novia.-le dijo el sacerdote guiñándole un ojo a Diamante.

Diamante tomó cuidadosamente el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y le dio un ligero beso dulce y apasionado.

Mientras todos salían de la iglesia para esperarlos afuera, al quedarse completamente solos, Diamante detuvo a Serena y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

-Te amo.-le dijo sonriendo.-El tiempo nos separó, y el tiempo se ha encargado de unirnos nuevamente. Esta vez no podrá separarnos, vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Serena se sonrojó, no podía creer que todos sus sueños se hubieran cumplido.

-¿Para siempre?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Para siempre!

-Te amo, Diamante, ¡me haces tan feliz!

Diamante la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó del suelo para poder darle un par de vueltas, luego le plantó un beso inolvidable.

Sintió todo el sabor de sus labios dulces, su aroma que inundaba su olfato, su cuerpo que le gritaba "te quiero", sus manos que la atraían contra si, no queriendo dejarla ir. Diamante mordió cuidadosamente su labio inferior, la amaba con toda su alma.

Salieron de la iglesia tomados de la mano y todos los recibieron con aplausos.


End file.
